In Another Time
by Xeziel15
Summary: Something strange is going on and it has something to do with time. Danny and Ember suddenly find themselves flung back into the past, and even the Master of Time couldn't help them get back. But what if that's a good thing as they get to know the other's past selves. [DxE]
1. Chapter 1: Time Hole

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, then Danny would've ended up with Ember. XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Time Hole**_

_Time is ever changing. It moves like a flowing river. Beings can never stay in a specific time. They always move forward, and only forward. They can never stop or even go back. It is its rules._

_But..._

_Only those that are gifted with it are not bound to its rules. Beings that are masters of time can even see what happens, what had happen, and what will happen. They are, what you say, time itself. They can traverse through time with a blink of an eye, as well as make other non-time beings experience traveling through time. However, even though time masters are and almost considered as gods, they have a deep responsibility to uphold. Time is a very difficult thing to control. One nudge, one mishap, one minor forgotten detail, and everything would fall away and crumble to pieces._

_That is why they only observe._

_That is why they have their own rules._

_That is why they are time._

_But unfortunately, only this time, time is not in their control..._

_**~Amity Park - Friday 9:30 pm - 2014~**_

16-year-old Danny Phantom, AKA Danny Fenton, was suddenly hurled to the opposite side of the rooftop by non-other than the Ghost Zone's pop & rock ghost teen siren, Ember McLain.

"Give up dipstick. There can only be one star running this show. And that's me baby!" Ember fires off a skull beam.

Danny dodges the beam and flies right back up in the air. "Ever heard of earplugs, 'cause your strumming is straining my delicate ears." Danny insults.

"Haha baby pop, very hilarious." Ember rolls her eyes. "Where'd you get that line, your grandma."

"Actually-"

"Wasn't a question dipstick. Now hold still." Ember cuts off. She fires another skull beam at Danny.

"Oh I don't think so." He dodges just in time and charges at Ember, tackling her to the next building.

She phases through the building along with Danny. And as they pass through the other side, Ember charges up a pink ecto-blast, intending on damaging the dipstick at this close of range. Danny, noticing the glow, quickly breaks free and fires a ghost ray of his own. The two beams collide, creating a large powerful blast of pure energy.

'Whoah. If somehow that blast had hit me, I'd probably be a full ghost by now.' Danny thought.

As the smoke clears, Ember floats in the air, panting for breath. The ecto-blast she shot was fully charged. And it was really quite a shock to her that it was easily stopped by the dipstick's ghost ray. Scowling, she fires off multiple beams on her guitar. Danny ducks and evades the beams, counterattacking with his own.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were running through the empty street, trying to catch up with Danny and Ember. Since the two teen ghosts were fighting a hundred feet high and chasing each other from building to building, Sam and Tucker really had a hard time catching up.

"Sam, wait up." Tucker pants.

"Come on Tucker, we're almost there." Sam says, turning around a corner. But she quickly retreats as an ecto-beam shoots where she stood. "Well that was close."

"Sam, where's Danny?" Tucker asks.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrgghhhh." Danny crash-lands on the ground right in front of Sam and Tucker.

"Uh, here he is." Sam says.

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck. Glad you could make it." Danny says, wincing in pain.

"Dude, Ember's got your butt kicked bad." Tucker chips in.

"No she's not. You got the thermos?"

"Right here Danny." Sam takes out the Fenton Thermos. "You know, you really should bring this with you every day even if there are little to no ghost attacks happening these past few weeks.

"Don't remind me." Danny says, taking the thermos and strapping it on his back. "The only time I left it at the house is the time when Miss 'I don't do duets' showed up. Anyway, you guys back me up while I finish this." Danny commands as he flies back up and charges at Ember.

Ember holds her guitar on the neck and swings it like a bat as Danny closes in. He ducks in time, evading the blow to the face, and kicks her in the gut. Ember quickly recovers and punches him in the face, only for Danny to grab her fist as well as the other one that followed. They float up in the air for a while, pushing each other for dominance, until Ember suddenly teleports in a whirlwind of flames, leaving Danny stumbling forward. She appears again from behind and strikes a power chord.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrgghhhh." Danny yells as he receives the blast and was hurled again to a rooftop.

"Yep, Ember's got his butt kicked." Tucker comments.

"Not helping Tucker." Sam rolls her eyes. "Come on, we need to get to Danny."

"But Sam, that building's ten stories high. How are we gonna get up there in time?"

"Leave it to me." Sam grins as she takes out her phone.

Back to the fight, Ember curses as Danny shoots ice beams at her fiery hair, causing her powers to wane.

"Stop that!" Ember yells, her green eyes glowing brighter.

"Stop what?" Danny smirks as he fires another round of ice beams.

Ember darts and weaves, avoiding Danny's attack. Using her guitar, she bats away the beams back to him. Danny goes intangible, the ice beams running through him. Danny goes tangible again, only to duck and avoid Ember's guitar. He flies back away, but Ember closes in and continues her barrage.

"Aaaarrggghhh! Stop dodging dipstick!"

"Are you crazy?! If I don't dodge, I'll have a permanent mark on my face."

"That's the point baby pop." Ember says sarcastically. She strums a power cord, sending Danny into another building. "Give up dipstick. You and your little friends have foiled my plans for the last time. You can't stop the revolution from happening!"

"Guess again Ember." A voice cuts in.

Ember turns around to come face to face with a helicopter with Sam and Tucker inside. Sam uses her Fenton Wrist Ray, blasting Ember away. Tucker types in his PDA, using it to control the helicopter. He guides it down and lands it on the roof.

"Man, this copter is the bomb. It's a brand new customized automated UH-N1 Twin Huey. It has built in ghost rays, missiles, shields, and other kinds of ghost hunting equipment. It even has a cup holder." Tucker grins, using his PDA to open the cup holder for them to see.

Sam rolls her eyes and runs to Danny. "Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Danny rubs his head. "Where's Ember?"

"Right here!" Ember appears, hovering above them.

_**~The Ghost Zone: Clockwork's Headquarters~**_

Clockwork, Master of Time, watches the scene unfold from the giant screens at his realm. Three scenes were shown. One was where Danny defeats Ember, while the next one was the other way around with Ember defeating Danny. But the last one was different from the other two.

"It seems something is blocking my sight of the future." Clockwork mutters as he changes from adult to his child form. He makes the first two screens vanish and concentrates on the last one.

_"Oh, I don't think so." Danny says as he dodges Ember's skull beam. He then tackles her to a building, both of them phasing through. Ember then charges a pink ecto-blast, while Danny backs away and prepares to shoot. Both of them shoot at the same time._

Suddenly, the screen buzzes and fluctuates. Black and white noises appear on screen. It starts to rewind, then stops, and then forwards. The screen stops again for the last time, before continuing on its own time.

"Clockwork." A voice calls. Clockwork didn't need to turn around to see who it was, or more specific, were. The Observants. "Something is wrong with the time stream. It seems that there's an anomaly that is becoming."

"Yes, I know." Clockwork stares at the screen where young Samantha fires her weapon at Miss McLain. He changes from his child form to his old one. "Most troubling indeed." He swings his staff, creating a blue portal with a giant clock's big hand that spins until it reaches the top, before disappearing completely.

_**~Amity Park - Friday 9:37 - 2014~**_

"Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Danny rubs his head. "Where's Ember?"

"Right here!" Ember appears, hovering above them.

She strikes a power cord at the three, but Danny quickly reacts and puts up an energy shield, leaving them safe from harm. Ember strums and strums her guitar, bombarding them with her sound waves. The shield suddenly starts to crack, which made Danny worry.

Just then, a blue portal appears, and out comes none other than the ghost master of time, Clockwork. "Time Out."

Time stops with Ember in mid strum. Clockwork knew that one more blast from her guitar would make Danny's shield collapse. He floats to his apprentice with a medallion in hand, changing from old to adult. But as he gets closer, the area around space ripples, much like a single stone dropping on a still water. Suddenly, time moves forward without the permission of the time master himself. And for the first time in forever, Clockwork was surprised.

As time resumes, Ember finishes her strum, sending a power chord and shattering Danny's ghost shield. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were hurled back. Even Clockwork was sent back as well.

"Any last words before I end you dipstick." Ember sneers.

Danny's eyes glow green as he gets up. He had enough of this. "Yeah, when I send you back into the Ghost Zone, I'll make sure that no one will remember your name!"

"You're gonna regret saying that." She growls.

Ember turns a knob on her guitar, maximizing its power, and charges all her energy for the blast. Danny, sensing Ember's power increase, stands protectively between his friends and the ghost siren. He stands firm and readies his most power ability yet.

Both of them glare at each other, not noticing the master of time getting up. Clockwork, seeing the two giving glares, had a hunch- 'Wait, hunch? Well that is disturbingly new' -that something bad is going to happen. 'If I don't stop them right now, then...then…wait!' Clockworks eyes widen as he just realized something. He didn't know what would happen. He didn't know, because he couldn't oversee time anymore!

"Time Out."

Nothing happened.

'No, what is happening?' Clockwork looks at both Danny and Ember. Both were in the act of starting their attack. "No, stop! Both of you!"

But it was too late. His words were lost to their ears as Ember performs a maximum charged power chord, while Danny unleashes his death ringing Ghostly Wail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Danny and Ember scream as they unleash their attack.

The two attacks collide. Two powerful attacks that are made up of pure ecto-energy. A large blast of energy erupts, lighting the area as if it was morning. The shockwave hurls both Ember and Danny from the opposite direction. Sam and Tucker were almost blasted away, if not for Clockwork intervening by saving them from destruction.

Clockwork lays the two unconscious teens on the ground and flies back up in search for his apprentice. He sees an unconscious Daniel laying on a rooftop in his human form. Then all of a sudden, time and space fluctuates all around. The space above Danny shifts, turning to a circular pattern. It then sucks in Danny, pulling him in by what looked like a wormhole. Clockwork flies toward his apprentice, but it was too late as Danny was sucked it completely. The wormhole vanishes and everything was dead quiet.

"Where could you have gone Daniel?" Clockwork says.

Suddenly, another wormhole appears a block away. Clockwork flies toward it to see Ember being sucked in. But just like with his young apprentice, he didn't make it in time.

'Time. It seems that time is not on my side anymore.' Clockwork thought. He floats up and observes his surroundings.

Time and Space shift and fluctuate. The ripples in space are changing time holes as they move forward, backward, and even stop. Clockwork could only think of one thing to describe this situation.

Time was in chaos.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey Guys! This is my first Danny Phantom fic. Firstly, I would like to thank my dear friend for helping get this idea (If he's reading this, he knows it's him…hey there blackwood *waves*) Haha.**

**Anyway, this will be a DxE story. Woohoo!**

**Oh, I haven't yet watched all of the DP episodes, so if they seem OOC *coughs, Clockwork* it's not my fault. I only read their bio in Danny Phantom wiki. But, I'm currently watching the show again and hope to reach "Phantom Planet" episode.**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**AN:**

**Hey guys, I'm so happy that this story is well received :) Thank you for those that favorited, followed and reviewed. Speaking of reviews, I especially like getting reviews haha :D It inspires me to write more :)**

**Anyway, updates will be once a week :)**

**Enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**_

_**~Amity Park - 7:15 am~**_

"Jazz, it's a Saturday. Go bother someone else." Danny mumbles, swatting his hand by his head.

Poke...poke, poke.

"Jazz, I said quit it." Danny says, getting exasperated.

Poke...poke...poke, poke, poke.

'Come on. Couldn't she bother someone else?' Danny thought, turning around to his side. The poking stops, and Danny's brows relaxes as he resumes his sleep. 'Thank goodness, she finally stopped. Jazz can be so anno-'

Poke.

And that was the last straw.

"JAZZ!" Danny yells as he quickly sits up.

He expected to be in his room on his bed with Jazz, standing, arms crossed, and a frown on her face. He would then ask what she was doing in his room, and why was she bothering him. But instead, he found himself outside, sleeping on the roof with the birds poking him all around.

"What the?" He stands up and examines his surroundings.

He was on a roof of a building somewhere in Amity Park. Somehow, he slept there. Why though? He had no idea.

"Ugh, what happened?" Danny scratches his head as he tries to remember yesterday's events as to how he got here.

'Okay, I remember going to school. Getting the usual wail from Dash because he got an 'F' in Mr. Lancer's class, while I got a higher grade than him. I got an 'A-' since I actually studied for the test and had a good night's sleep, 'cause there were no ghost attacks keeping me up and taking most of my time. Wait a minute. Ghost attack.' Danny's eyes glow green as he remembers the events that happened yesterday, and a certain blue-haired rocker ruining his last school day for the week.

"Ember."

_**~Flashback: Sam's House - Friday 8:47 pm - 2014~**_

_"Danny, what're you doing?"_

_"I'm doing what I should be doing." Danny grins. "No school, no homework, and no nightly patrols. Just plain old me hanging out with my friends, and having a fantastic time in my junior year."_

_Sam crosses her arms. "By having fun and hanging out, you mean playing video games with Tucker for four hours straight every time school ends for the past five days." She says without stop._

_"Come on Sam, lighten up. Since when did Danny have any time for fun without getting your weekly ghost attacks?" Tucker says. "And it was your idea to hang out after school at your place."_

_"I know what I said Tucker. I'm just saying that we should, you know, do something else for a change."_

_"Like what?" Danny says._

_"Like, I don't know. Watch a movie or something. "_

_"Maybe tomorrow Sam. But for now...I'm gonna beat your high score Tucker!" Danny shouts._

_"Over my dead technology." Tucker replies, grinning, then frowns and raises his index finger. "Uh, that was just an expression. You guys know that, right."_

_Sam smirks. "Yes, we know Tucker, that your technologies are practically your wives."_

_"Haha, very funny Sam." Tucker pouts._

_"I'm gonna win this thing!" Danny bursts out as he starts pressing buttons._

_"Hey, no fair! Sam was distracting me."_

_Danny and Tucker both press the buttons in their controllers like mad dogs. Their brows were furrowed in concentration. Small beads of sweat drips down their foreheads as they battle it out for the win. Tucker's character zooms in on Danny, passing his character, but Danny quickly comebacks with a boost in power. They're in for the tie. Their points neck to neck. One second Danny's winning, and then the next it was Tucker. But ultimately at the end, Tucker wins yet again._

_"Woohoo! Yeah! I won!" Tucker rejoices with a quick flashy dance._

_"Aw man." Danny pouts but soon smiles as he watches his best friend's silly antics._

_"Oh don't be sad Danny. It's just a game." Sam says._

_"Me, sad? Quite the opposite actually." Danny laughs. "I'm actually quite happy Sam, and nothing could get me down today. I'm so happy that I can get a good night's sleep and have time to relax and enjoy my free time." Danny smiles, putting his hands behind his head. "It's not every day you can get a day like that, well actually it's three weeks. But hey, who's complaining. Not me. Nuh uh. I'm perfectly happy." He laughs. "Not even the Box Ghost can ruin this good mood."_

_Just then, Danny's ghost sense goes off._

_"Ouch." Sam cringes. "You were saying."_

_"Aw great, me and my big mouth." Danny frowns, his eyes turning ghostly green. "I'm going ghost."_

_A ghostly white ring encircles Danny's body, splitting into two. One going up, and the other going down, transforming him to his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He grabs Sam and Tucker, making them intangible before flying off to Amity Park._

_"Whoever this ghost is, he's gonna have one hell of a beating." Danny states._

_"Or she." Tucker points toward north east where rock music could be faintly heard for half a mile long._

_"Ember." The three of them __simultaneously _say.

_**~Amity Park - Saturday 7:18 am~**_

"Ember, I remember fighting her. But after I unleashed my Ghostly Wail, everything went blank. She must have knocked me out with a powerful power chord enough for me to actually sleep on a roof." Danny says, then his eyes widen. "Oh my gosh. I slept on a roof! I didn't come home last night! My folks are gonna kill me!" Danny starts to panic but soon calms down as an idea comes to mind. "I know, I'll just tell them I slept at Tucker's for a school project." His eyes then again widen. "Oh no, Tucker! And Sam!" He looks around, only to find nothing but buildings and birds. "Tucker! Sam!" He calls, changing from Fenton to Phantom. He flies around the area, searching for his two best friends. "Tucker! Sam!"

Danny starts to worry for his friends. 'Where are they? Are they alright? Did Ember get them?' He flies around the area once more. But as before, they were nowhere to be found.

"Where could you guys be?" He mutters. He then face palms himself as he realizes something. "Duh, I have a phone."

Danny lands on a roof and turns back to his human self. He rummages his pocket and takes out his smart phone. He calls Tucker, but he was only greeted by silence. No ring, no anything. The line was just...silent.

'Huh? What?' Danny then tries Sam's number. But just like Tucker's, the line was dead. 'What's going on?' Danny tries to call Jazz. Nothing. He tries his Mom's number as well as his Dad's. But just like the rest, the line was silent.

He starts to freak out as he assumes the worst that could have happened. Two ghostly rings appear and transform Danny to his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He flies down through Amity Park, heading to his home. But as he got there, the building with a large Fenton Works sign wasn't there anymore, but was replaced by a plain old run down convenient store.

"What? I know this is the right street. I can't be wrong." Danny lands on the ground, changing back to Danny Fenton. He looks from right to left, his anxiety increasing more and more. "Mom, Dad, Jazz, where could you be?"

_**~Fenton Works - Saturday 7: 25 am~**_

"Jack! Jack!" Maddie Fenton shouts as she runs down to the basement. She had a wide grin plastered on her face as she faces her big and lovable husband.

"Maddie, what's the matter?" Jack says all the while tinkering a soup thermos with a screwdriver.

"Jack, we need to go now!" She says with excitement.

"Go now. Why?"

"Ghost, Jack! Ghost!"

At the word ghost, Jack Fenton, being Jack Fenton, yells, "GHOST! GHOST! GHOST!" All the while throwing whatever he was doing and grabbing whatever ghost hunting equipment he could find.

_**~Amity Park - Saturday 7:25 am~**_

Ember McLain, Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed pop & rock princess, rubs her head in pain.

"Ugh, my head. What did I hit?"

She shakes her head as she tries to reorient herself. Opening her eyes, Ember looks around to find herself in what looks like to be an alleyway. Confusion takes place as she didn't understand what she was doing in a place like this.

"What the hell." She mutters. Standing up, Ember floats out off the dark alley. And as she reaches the top of the building and into the morning sun, memories from yesterday night flash across her mind. Her eyes glow green as she remembers the white-haired goody-goody Boy Scout hero that ruined her concert.

"Ugh, Dipstick."

_**~Flashback: Ember's Concert - Friday 9:06 pm - 2014~**_

_With lightning fast speed, Ember quickly plucks her guitar with all her might as she plays the solo of the song. She drops down and slides to her knees as she finishes it with a bang. _

_"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!" The audience shouts._

_Ember's hair flares up as the masses shout her name. She grins and revels at the surge of power flowing inside her as she listens to the sound of her name being chanted. It literally gives a spark back to her dead unbeating heart, something that she yearns to feel over and over again. And now with her playing what she loves to do, and the people cheering for her, she feels somewhat...alive. Every concert she has is a night to remember._

_No egg sucking Walker for killing and ruining all the fun and joy at the zone. No lame-o hunter ex-boyfriend Skulker asking her to come back and be his again. And no annoying Klempler that always keeps pestering her to be his friend. No, no, no. It's just her and her music. Nothing more...oh, and her hypnotized adoring fans as well. So it's just her, her music, and of course her fans. Yup. Just them._

_"Tell me, who do you love?!" Ember shouts._

_"We love you Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!" _

_Ember closes her eyes as she feels her hair flaring up as well as the fire sparking inside. Opening her mouth, she starts to sing again. But instead of her voice she hears, it was another's._

_"Aw Ember, you didn't tell me you were having a concert. I thought we were friends."_

_Ember frowns, her eye twitches in annoyance. She knows that voice anywhere. 'Oh right. Danny Phantom, half-ghost boy, a pest, douchebag, and a thorn at the side. How could I forget him?' Ember's frown then turns into a grin as she floats up to face the dipstick._

_"Oh, baby pop. I'm sorry. Didn't you get the memo? About being banned from any of my concerts?!" Ember shouts the last part as she unleashes a punch beam._

_Danny dodges and starts with the usual thing to do. Fight the ghosts while coming up with witty comebacks."Sorry, I didn't read it. I was too busy yawning at your songs." Danny says, firing a ghost ray at Ember. But she evades it in time. _

_"Aw baby pop. I didn't know you listen to my songs. I knew you had a secret crush on me." Ember grins._

_Danny didn't have a reply to that. He instead puts on a defensive tone. "W-What, n-no! I don't have a crush on you." He stammers, while slightly blushing._

_Ember's grin widens as she sees her enemy's weakness. His hormones. "Denial, denial, denial. Just let it go and don't hold it back anymore." She sings the last part._

_"I...I don't know what you're saying!" Danny charges at her, but Ember easily evades him._

_"Ooooohhh, did I hit a jackpot baby pop? You know, a way to a girl's heart is to be honest with your feelings for her."_

_"He doesn't have a crush on you!" A female voice shouts._

_Ember turns toward the new voice. It was the dipstick's goth friend. "Aw, don't worry goth chick. I was just teasing. I knew you two lovebirds would end up together." Ember grins._

_"We're not lovebirds!" Sam yells._

_"And we're not together." Danny says, shooting an ice beam at Ember. She dodges it and counters with a skull beam. Danny puts up a planar shield, reflecting Ember's beam back to her. "Tucker, now!"_

_"You gotcha!" Tucker runs to the stage and grabs the microphone. "Embeeeer, you will remembeeeer! Embeeeer, one thing remaaaains! Embeeeer, so warm and tendeeeer! You will remember my naaaame!"_

_Ember watches from the back of the stage as her fans wake up from her spell. The flames on her head starts to flicker out, and the spark in her heart dies down. Just like the embers in a fireplace. Just like her name is._

_"She's weak! Sam, the thermos!" Danny shouts._

_"I don't have it! Ask Tucker." Sam replies._

_"Tuck."_

_"I thought you had it Danny." Tucker says._

_"Oh." Danny facepalms himself.  
_

_"Okay dipsticks. No more nice McLain." Ember mutters as she stands up and faces them, her eyes going red in anger._

_**~Amity Park - Saturday 7:28 am~**_

'The dipsticks had to ruin my night, and I got knocked out by Phantom's ghostly wail.' Ember sighs and rubs her head. 'I need a rest.'

As Ember floats down to the ground, she suddenly finds herself on her knees with a throbbing pain on the head. The last thing she saw were two people running to her. One was a large orange man, while the other one was a blue woman.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncanny Meeting

**AN:**

**I really appreciate your reviews. Hope to get more XD haha  
**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Uncanny Meeting**_

_**~Amity Park - Saturday 7:27 am~**_

"Come on Jack! The signal's coming right down that alley." Maddie says, turning around the corner and entering an alleyway.

"I'm right behind you Maddie!" Jack shouts. "When I get my hands on that ghost, I'll rip it apart molecule by mo-"

He was suddenly cut off as Maddie puts her hand on his mouth. "Shhh, there it is." She points upward.

Jack looks up to see that the ghost they were hunting was floating above with its back turned to them. The ghost rubs its head and seems to be sighing. It then starts to float back down to the ground. Jack thought that the ghost would go away, so he takes out a prototype of a Fenton Ghost KO. He fires it, blasting the ghost down to its knees.

"Haha! I got it!"

"You did it Jack!" Maddie hugs her husband.

They then run to the downed ghost. It looks back at them first, before slumping down to unconsciousness. And as Jack closes in, he aims the gun at the ghost again. But Maddie stops him from doing so.

"Jack, don't just blast it to pieces. We should examine it first. Learn everything we can from its exterior down to its interior."

"Ah, you're right Maddie. What would I ever do without you baby?" He grins.

"Oh Jack." She blushes. "Anyway, wait till we tell Jazz and Danny what we found." She says excitedly.

They put the ghost they captured inside a trash bag and carry it back home.

_**~Amity Park - Saturday 4:54pm~**_

Danny sits down on a bench. For almost ten hours now, he flew around Amity Park, searching for his missing best friends and family. He searched everywhere. Sam's house, Tucker's house, Casper High, the mall, the beach, the pier, the park, everywhere. They were nowhere to be found. What's even weird was that Sam's house, as well as Tucker's, weren't there. They were either gone or replaced, just like his home.

"If this is some kind of mean prank, or some part of a diabolical plot, then I'm gonna...I'm gonna be so angry."

Danny places his hand on his face and sighs in exasperation. He then opens his eyes and looks at the sky. The sun was going down soon. He better find a place to rest. Looking back down, he observes the people walking around. He finds them odd as they were wearing 1970's hippie outfits.

'Is there a convention nearby, or some save the environment protest around?' He thought. 'Okay Fenton, one more round around the place.'

Danny stands up and was about to go ghost, when something unexpectedly crashes into him. Or someone to be more exact.

"Ouch. Watch where you're going." Danny grumbles.

"I...I'm so sorry." Says a voice. A familiar voice.

Danny's eyes widen as he knows whose voice it was.

Ember.

He quickly stands up and was about to go ghost and blast Ember away. But when he looks at the person in front of him, he immediately disregards what he was going to do. Standing in front of him was girl that looked like Ember, but was different altogether. She had strawberry blonde hair instead of the usual flaming blue. And instead of her sexy rocker outfit- 'Wait. Did I just think that?' -she was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt, black skirt that stops mid thigh with the hem slanted to the left, and high heeled white boots that stops below the knees. Her usual thick make up was gone as well. But her eyes were still the same emerald green.

"I'm really sorry. I should've looked where I was going." The Ember look-a-like apologizes.

'Whoah, did Ember just apologize? Wait. This is not Ember. Even though her voice is the same as Ember's. Just who is this girl?' He thought.

"Um, are you alright?"

"Uh, y-yeah, yeah." Danny says, shaking his head. He gives her a smile. "Hi there."

"Hello." The girl smiles.

When Danny saw her smile, he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something different. It wasn't bad. It was just something new. A new feeling. 'Probably because I'm not used in seeing Ember smile. If this girl is even Ember.' He thought.

"Uh, have we uh, met?" Danny asks awkwardly.

"No. I believe we haven't." She says, rubbing her arm. Her eyes then widen as she looks at her watch. "Oh no! Anyway um, nice to meet you and all. But I really have to go." The girl walks away but turns around to face Danny again. "I'm really sorry that I caused you trouble."

"Oh um, it's okay."

The girl nods and runs across the street, turning around a corner until Danny couldn't see her anymore.

"I finally found you." A deep voice says.

Turning around to the new voice, Danny sees none other than the master of time. "Clockwork."

"Hello my young apprentice."

"Clockwork, I'm so glad to see you. I-" Danny stops. "Wait, if you're here, then something bad is happening, or will be happening."

"You are correct."

"Does it have to do with Sam, Tucker, and my family-"

"Missing." Clockwork finishes, turning from old to adult. "Yes. But that's not really the issue."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"To put it bluntly my young apprentice. You, Daniel Fenton, are stuck in another time."

_**~Fenton Works - Saturday 4:58pm~**_

Ember opens her eyes to find herself in a familiar lab. She tries to stand up but couldn't as something holds her down. Metal cuffs bind her arms, legs, as well as her torso to a cold steel platform.

"What the hell." She struggles to free herself, but it was no use. She then mentally facepalms herself. "Duh, I'm a ghost. I can phase through."

Ember turns intangible and slips past the metal cuffs, freeing herself from her chains. And just as she was about to leave, something blasts her at the back, bringing her down to her knees.

"You can't run away ghost!" A male voice shouts.

Ember turns around to face the one who hit her. Her eye then twitches as she sees who it was. 'Ugh. It's the dipstick's oaf of a father. Whatever, I'll just blast him to smithereens.' Ember grabs her guitar from her back, but the only thing that met her was air.

"Looking for this?" A female voice says.

Ember turns to the new voice. It was the dipstick's mother holding her electric guitar. 'Great. What's next? His sister.'

Right on time, Jazz Fenton comes down from upstairs. "Mom! Dad! What's going on down there?!"

"Jazzipants, stay back! There's a dangerous ghost on the loose!" Jack stands in front of his daughter. He opens fire, shooting rays at Ember.

Ember only goes intangible, the rays phasing through her. She then charges toward Maddie, aiming to get her guitar back. Maddie easily evades the lunge and swings the guitar, hitting Ember at the back.

"Hey!" Ember's eyes glow green. The dipstick's parents were really pissing her off.

Jack continues his barrage, but it was no use as Ember only goes intangible. She then teleports right behind Jack, blasting him with a pink ecto-blast.

"Aaaarrggghhh!" Jack shouts in pain.

"Jack/Dad!" Maddie and Jazz yell.

"You evil ghost!" Maddie yells at Ember.

"Hey! He was the one that attacked first!" Ember shouts back.

"You were going to escape."

Ember crosses her arms. "I didn't ask to be ghostnapped in the first place."

"You and Dad kidnapped her." Jazz says her eyes wide. "Wait. You're a ghost?" She points at Ember.

Ember rolls her eyes. "Duh. Wasn't that obvious? Besides, you already knew that."

"Um...no. I haven't even met you before." Jazz replies.

Ember frowns and eyes the younger female Fenton. Her eyes then widen in shock and confusion. Her mouth also hangs agape. In front of her was not the same Jazz Fenton she hypnotized two years ago. No. This Jazz Fenton was nowhere near the Jazz Fenton she knew. This Jazz Fenton was like...10 years old. Not the 18 year old smarty pants.

Ember then finds herself pinned to the floor by the older female Fenton. She feels a cold sensation pressed against her neck.

"Don't move ghost or my blade will bathe in your ectoplasmic blood." Maddie threatens.

"Mom! Ew! That's gross!" Jazz screeches.

"Jazzie!" A shrill voice yells from upstairs. "Where are you?!"

"Danny, don't go downstairs!" Jazz replies. She then clamps her mouth shut with her hands. 'Why did I reply back? Now Danny would come down.'

Footsteps were heard, and they were coming downstairs. Ember never expected to see him like that. She never expected her enemy to be so...cute. It's really strange and surprising all together. It's kind of...weird and...actually, it's just plain weird. So weird that Ember thinks she was dreaming. Or maybe it was a nightmare. Right at the bottom of the stairs was a little boy. Said boy was looking at her with wide innocent blue eyes.

"D-Dipstick." Ember mumbles in disbelief.

_**~Amity Park - Saturday 4:58pm~**_

"Huh." Danny gives a stupid look.

"You are stuck in another time Daniel." Clockwork repeats, changing from adult to child.

"I...wait...so that means...then she...and everyone-"

"Yes, your mother and father are just toddlers, while your sister and friends are not yet born."

"Wait what!" Danny grabs his hair, freaking out.

"Hmmmmn. Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Clockwork places his hands to his chin. "I didn't predict your response to be-"

"Predict? You can read the future. Stop joking Clockwork. Just tell me what's happening, 'cause I'm really worried and really freaked out."

Clockwork frowns. "I'm not joking Daniel. I can't read the future. Or more specific. I can't read your future." He turns from child to old.

"Huh? What?" Danny scrunches up his brow. "What do you mean you can't read my future? And what do you mean that...that my parents are toddlers, and that my sister, Sam and Tucker are not even born yet?"

"Maybe I should start from the beginning."

Danny nods and sits down on the bench.

"On the 20th day of March at the year 2014-"

"You mean yesterday." Danny says.

"Yes, to you it would be yesterday. For me, it's just part of time."

"Um, okay." Danny rubs his neck.

"When you and Miss McLain fought that Friday night, an anomaly in time came to be."

"When we fought?"

Clockwork nods, turning again to his adult form. "It seems that the space where the two of you fought was slightly unstable. And because of the energies you two were throwing and constantly clashing at each other, the space around shifted and started to form a wormhole. Thus, changing space as well as time. One of these wormholes sucked you inside, hurling you into another's time."

Danny looks down, his brows furrowed. "So, you're saying that I'm in a different time. That I'm not in the year 2014."

"Exactly. Because of the energies that clashed that night, you and Miss McLain accidentally created a mess in the timestream." He says, changing to child form.

"It's our fault." Danny looks up. "Clockwork, if you knew that, then why didn't you stopped us before things got out of hand."

"If only it was that simple." He turns to his old form. "I am the master of time. Time seems to pass right through with me at its highest peak, overseeing everything. Yet somehow, somehow I could not see it. I did not see time shifting into chaos."

Danny's eyes widen as he somewhat understands what's going on, and what that means to him. "So...if you couldn't see time changing then...the reason why you couldn't see mine as well is because-"

"You've been touched by it." Clockwork turns back into an adult. "I cannot see your future, I cannot manipulate the time around you, and…I cannot take you back to your own time."

"So I'm...stuck here." Danny slumps down on the bench, his hand on his face. "This is...all so much to take."

"I know." Clockwork says.

All was in silence until Clockwork suddenly chuckles softly.

"Daniel, do you believe that the master of time got actually surprised?"

Danny looks up, a small smile on his face. "Really."

"Really. Being a ghost that sees all time, nothing will surprise you. And it really surprised me when I temporarily lost control of it. It was...the first time that something like that happened to me." He says, turning into a child.

Danny chuckles. Learning that even Clockwork himself got surprised, somewhat lifts his spirit up. "Thanks Clockwork." He says. "So, what should I do? Is it possible for me to go back to my own time?"

Clockwork only shakes his head. "I do not know my young apprentice."

Danny lowers his head. Hopelessness seeps into him. 'Great, I'm stuck in a different time. And even the master of time can't help me.' He sighs inwardly. 'I don't even know what timeline I'm in. What year I'm at.'

"I cannot get you back to your proper time Daniel, but at least let me recommend what you can do next." Clockwork says, turning old.

Danny looks up, awaiting for what Clockwork has to say. "And what's that?"

"Find Miss Amberline Rose McLain."

* * *

**AN:**

**Whooo! Chapter 3 finished!**

**So what do you guys think? I would really like your opinions. Do you like my writing format where Danny and Ember's time constantly change from one to another? Or is it better if I just stick to one of them for each chapter?**

**Read & Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4: 1972 & 2006

**AN:**

**I've posted 2 chapters 'cause I missed last week's update :)**

******Chapter 4 Guys. Hope you like. :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I cannot get you back to your proper time Daniel, but at least let me recommend what you can do next." Clockwork says, turning old._

_Danny looks up, awaiting for what Clockwork has to say. "And what's that?"_

_"Find Miss Amberline Rose McLain."_

_**Chapter 4: 1972 & 2006**_

_**~Amity Park - Saturday 5:02 pm~**_

"Amber who?"

"Amberline Rose McLain." Clockwork repeats.

Danny shakes his head. "No, no. What I mean is, is she related to Ember or something?"

"Daniel, Ember is Amberline. Or Amber as she is called in this time."

"Ember!" Danny shouts. "Why should I search for her? She's the reason why I'm in this mess."

"Well my young apprentice, the reason I located you was because of Miss McLain."

"What? What do you mean?" Danny was confused.

"When I looked into Miss McLain's past, I saw a time anomaly which she had an interaction with. An interaction I know that never should have happened." Clockwork says, turning into an adult. "That anomaly was you Daniel."

"Me? I never saw-" Danny's eyes widen as he remembers the girl he met earlier. Before Clockwork found him, he had a conversation with a girl that looked a lot like Ember. "Wait, wait, wait." Danny holds up his hands. "When you said that Ember was called Amber in this time, do you mean that she's..."

"Alive." Clockwork continues, changing from adult to child. "Yes. In this year of 1972, Miss McLain was a 16 year old teenager."

"1972!" Danny shouts. He was now mind blown. "1972! I'm in the year 1972! This is like, Grandpa Fenton's prime year!"

He sits down again on the bench, trying to calm himself. 'Okay, first I met a 16 year old Ember, and she was human. She was alive. Okay, I can live with that. Also, I found out that I'm stuck in the 70's. What's next, Grandpa Fenton will suddenly show up.'

Just as Danny finishes that line of thought, a 29 year old Grandpa Fenton walks down the street with Grandma Fenton and what looks to be like a 2 year old Jack Fenton.

Danny's eyes roll to the back, and his head lolls to the side. Clockwork could only stare at his apprentice faints. He really did not see that one coming.

_**~Fenton Works - Saturday 5:10pm~**_

Young Danny Fenton stood there, looking at the blue-haired girl his Mom was straddling and pointing a very sharp blade at. "Mommy, who's that?" Danny asks.

"Jazz, get your brother and yourself upstairs. Do not come down here until this ghost threat is secured." Maddie commands.

"Uh Mom, I think it's quite safe now." Jazz points at the ghost underneath her Mom, prompting Maddie to look down at the female ghost. The ghost wasn't moving. Her head was lolled to the side as if she were asleep.

"Oh, she's unconscious. Must have fainted at the sight of my blade." She mumbles the last part.

Danny walks forward, peering at the ghost's face.

"Baby, stay back. It's dangerous." Maddie stands up, hauling the ghost over her shoulder and laying her on the table where she was locked down earlier.

Maddie wonders how the ghost got free when the locks weren't even unlocked. She then mentally facepalms herself. 'Of course. It's so obvious. Ghosts can phase through solid objects.'

Suddenly, Jack groans. "Ugh. Why does my back feels like it's been blasted by a ghost."

"Jack!" Maddie runs to her husband. She was happy that he was okay. "Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Just a little woozy." He shakes his head.

"I'm glad you're okay." She smiles.

While Maddie and Jack were talking, Danny sneaks and walks toward the girl on the table. But he was stopped as Jazz holds him by the arm.

"Uh M-Mom, why'd you and Dad uh...kidnapped a ghost?" Jazz asks awkwardly. Truth be told, she always thought that ghosts weren't real. That they were just beings that only her parents believe to exist. Imagine her shock and surprise to know that she was dead wrong. Ghosts were real. She saw one herself talking, flying, and blasting energy-like...things. What's weirder was that the ghost girl seem to know her. Weird.

At the word ghost, Jack Fenton looks around, searching for the ghostly ghoul they captured. "Ghost. Where's the ghost?"

Maddie pats her husband at the back to calm him down. "She's unconscious Jack. I've got her under lockdown. Although I think we should move her to a more secure location."

Jack then raises his finger, shouting. "I'll get started with the Fenton Ghost Prison!" He quickly climbs upstairs, completely forgetting that he was hurt earlier. He heads toward their garage to get heaps of equipment to use in his new project.

Jazz could only sigh. 'How could they think of capturing a ghost without even making a cell to contain them in? Honestly, this ghost business was kinda freaking her out.' She was driven out if her thoughts as Danny tugs her arm. He was still trying to go to the sleeping ghost girl.

"Danny, no." Jazz whispers.

"But I wanna see." Danny replies.

"Jazz, I want you to take Danny and yourself upstairs." Maddie says.

Being the good obedient daughter Jazz is, she nods and hauls her brother to the stairs. "Okay Mom. Come on Danny."

Jazz leads Danny up the stairs, taking him to his room. And as they head inside, Danny tugs his sister's hand. "Jazzie. Jazzie."

Jazz turns around and faces her brother. Danny was grinning from ear to ear, earning him a questioning look from her. "Yeah."

Danny looks around before tiptoeing and leaning in on her. He place his hands around her ears and whispers. "She's pretty."

Jazz leans away, wondering who Danny was talking about. "Who're you talking about?" She asks.

Danny smiles and whispers to her ear again. "The angel Mom and Dad brought downstairs."

'Angel? Danny thinks the ghost is an angel.' Jazz thought. She looks at her smiling brother. Somehow, she had a feeling that Danny will try to see, as he calls her, angel again. 'If Mom and Dad are right about ghost being dangerous, then I need to watch over Danny at all cost.'

_**~Amity Park - Saturday 5:04 pm - 1972~**_

Clockwork stops time before the Fenton's saw him. He knew they were coming, but he did not expect for Danny's reaction. He sighs. Even though he doesn't show it, it was really...frustrating...that he couldn't see young Daniel's future. He could see other Dannys from different timelines, but this particular Danny, the one that has been touched by a worm hole, was immune to his powers. It was like...he was outside of time.

Clockwork levitates him from the bench and floats him to the portal. But as Danny closes the gap, the portal suddenly fluctuates and soon disappears without the time master's consent.

'So even my time portals don't work on him.' Clockwork thought. He looks at Danny one more time before an idea comes into mind. 'Idea? Hmmmn, this is really...as humans would put it...weird. Usually, I don't need ideas as I know everything that is supposed to happen.'

He turns into his old form, creating another portal. A giant clock's big hand appears and spins. And as it reaches the top, Clockwork disappears. A few seconds later, two time portals appear. A small blue one and a large white one.

Clockwork appears on the blue portal. He then looks at the other one, waiting for him to show up. Suddenly, a black furry arm appears and out comes a creature wearing green sweatpants and shirt. The creature that Clockwork called was none other than Esperanto-speaking ghost, Wulf.

"(Master Clockwork, what is this thing you ask of me that you need me to go back in time?)" Wulf asks, speaking in Esperanto.

"This." Clockwork floats back, showing an unconscious Danny sitting on the bench.

"(My friend.)" Wulf heads over to Danny, checking if he's alright and sniffing him in the process. "(What has happened to him?)"

"Young Daniel fainted from the overload of information that was suddenly brought about." Clockwork explains, turning to an adult. "You see, he is stuck in time. I need your assistance in order to bring him to my realm as my time abilities do not seem to work on him. That's where you come in."

Wulf nods. "(Anything for my friend.)" He tracks out his claws and rips apart the space between the human world and the ghost zone. He then grabs the sleeping Danny and jumps in the portal he created.

A ghost of a smile appears on Clockworks face. "Time in." He says as he clicks the button on the top of his staff. As time resumes in Amity Park, Clockwork teleports out of the town, using his own portal.

_**~Clockwork's Headquarters~**_

Wulf lays Danny on a bed. Not even wondering what a bed is doing in the time master's realm anyway. He then sits down on the floor, waiting for Clockwork to show up. But he didn't need to wait that long as a blue portal suddenly appears. Clockwork comes out followed by the sudden appearance of two Observants.

One of them was about to speak up, only for Clockwork to cut them off. "Yes, I know what I'm doing. I have a plan. And if what I think is right, I should be able to fix the timestream."

Clockwork leaves no room for conversation as he creates a time portal to send Wulf to the year where he would get the other time anomaly. The Observants could only watch as Clockwork and the werewolf ghost head out into another time.

_**~Fenton Works - Sunday 4:17am~**_

Ember sighs as she looks at the two busy Fentons from her glass encased cell. Her six and a half feet box-shaped prison was surrounded by an anti ecto-energy ghost shield that'll zap any ghost trying to escape. She hugs her knees to her chest, wondering what kind of other experiments the dipstick's parents will do to her.

At first, Ember wasn't worried when she found out that she was captured again. She thought that it would be an easy task to escape. But it was only a matter of time before she found out that it was impossible to break from the inside. When she tried phasing through the glass, Ember was immediately electrocuted. She tried blasting her way out only for her ghost ray to bounce back and hit her. She also tried to teleport away, but her range was only limited inside the box. Ember tried everything, even attempting to go supernova. But all of her attempts were in vain. The dipstick's mom told her that. She informed Ember that the 'Fenton Ghost Prison', as her cell was called, was specifically designed to contain Ember, courtesy of information they got out of her.

Ember rubs a spot in her upper left arm where a small puncture wound was healing quite rapidly. They took a sample of her ectoplasm with their, close and quote, 'Fenton Syringe'.

'Really, what kind of people name almost everything they own with the word 'Fenton' on it.' She thought.

"Hey!" Ember stands up, calling out to them. "When are you gonna let me out?!"

No answer.

"Are you even gonna let me out?" She asks.

Still no answer.

'It's either they're so busy with their plans to rip me apart molecule by molecule, or they're downright and completely ignoring me.' Ember thought annoyingly.

This is what Ember hates. Being ignored. Being forgotten. Even if it comes from adults, she still wanted to at least have someone's attention. She can't and will not endure another lonely life. She will be remembered.

Maddie turns around with the sample of Ember's ectoplasm in her hands. And when their eyes lock, Maddie frowns at what she sees. "You know, you're ghost rays will just bounce back to you."

Ember gives her a confused look which Maddie replies with a point to her hands. Ember didn't realize it until now, but she was unconsciously curling her hands into a ball. Said hands were glowing pink with ecto-energy. Blinking, Ember powers down. Maddie then continues with her work, taking a drop of the ectoplasm and mixing it with other stuff Ember doesn't know a thing about.

"What're those?" Ember asks.

Maddie sighs. "If I answer your questions, will you stop bothering me with my work?"

Ember only smirks. "It depends Mrs. Fenton. You see I'm quite dead bored."

"Hmmmmn. I didn't know ghosts could get bored." Maddie places her hand on her chin.

Ember rolls her eyes. "Of course ghosts get bored. I'm a 58 year old ghost stuck in a body of 17." She says sarcastically. "Of course I get bored."

It was then that Maddie drops whatever she was doing and starts writing down on a small notepad. She figured that while the ghost was still intact and not yet experimented on, she might as well learn something about the female ghost's personality and background.

"So you lived in the late 1940's" Maddie writes down on the paper.

Ember raises her eyebrow. '1940's? That's not right. I born in 1955 and died in the year...'

Ember shakes her head. "You got your math wrong dipstick. I wasn't born in the 1940's. I was actually born in 1955."

Maddie frowns, ignoring the dipstick remark. "You said that you were 58. So if I subtract that to this year, which is 2006, then-"

"Wait, what!" Ember yells. "W-What do you mean 2006?" She unconsciously walks toward the Maddie, which promptly electrocuted her by the ghost shield between the two females.

"If you know what's good for you, you shouldn't try to escape." Maddie says.

"What? Ugh, nevermind." Ember rubs her arm and cheek. "What I want to know is, what do you mean that this is...the year 2006. 2006 is like, 8 years ago."

It was now Maddie's turn to get confused. 'What is this ghost talking about?'

"Why? What do you think should be the right year?" Maddie asks.

Ember rolls her eyes. "Duh dipstick, it's the year 2014."

'2014!' Maddie's eyes widen. 'That can't be right. But judging from the way she said and deals with it, it looks like she's telling the truth. Which means that there's a possibility that she comes from the future. Time traveling might be an explanation. It's either time machine, worm hole, or this ghost has time powers. But that's unlikely as she can easily escape if she had any. So that rules it out. The Fenton Ghost Prison isn't time proof or anything. Still, she might have other abilities besides teleportation, ghost rays, pyrokinesis, and standard ghost powers. Her deadly weapon disguised as a harmless guitar is under lockdown inside the Fenton Weapons Vault. All in all, she is completely harmless with her inside the Fenton Ghost Prison. Yep. She can't escape that prison I made to secure a specific ghost, namely her. Hmmmmn...her. Now that I think about it. I don't even know the ghost's name.' Maddie thought all of this in just matter of five seconds.

She then looks up at the ghost to ask her name. But what surprised her was that the said ghost was gone from sight. Maddie immediately presses a button from the computer to scan whether the ghost was really gone or she was just using her invisibility power. And as the scan finishes, her fears did come true.

"Jack! The ghost has escaped!" She shouts.

No reply.

Maddie faces her husband. He was standing still with his back facing her. "Jack?"

She walks toward him and turns him around, only to find him sleeping on the job. Maddie facepalms herself. 'Why're we even working at 4:30 in the morning?'

"Jack, wake up! The ghost has escaped!" Maddie repeats, shaking him to wake up. But Jack didn't twitch or show any signs of waking as he continues to enjoy his dream.

"Fudge, fudge, fudge." Jack mumbles.

Maddie sighs and kisses her husband goodnight. "I guess I'll just have to find the ghost myself."

"Fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge."

She smiles and whispers. "I'll be sure to make you some fudge later."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Jack's eyes open wide awake. "Did I hear you say fudge?"

Maddie groans and facepalms herself again.

* * *

**AN:**

**In this time, the Maddie and Jack don't downright hate ghosts yet as seen in the episode 'Public Enemies' and the following episodes. They're scientists seeking to learn and explore ghosts. Learn everything they can about them. (Plus, it would really make it easier for me to make them accept Ember haha XD)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Measly Shift in Time

**AN:**

**I've updated 2 chapters. This is chapter 5. If you're looking for chapter 4, kindly select the previous button of the webpage XD. Lol**

**Anyway, Woooohhh I've passed the 1,000 mark of views :D So happy and I love you guys :D Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A Measly Shift in Time**_

_**~Fenton Works - Sunday 4:22am - 2006~**_

"Why? What do you think should be the right year?" Maddie asks.

Ember rolls her eyes. "Duh dipstick, it's the year 2014."

Maddie frowns and scrunches her brow as if she was in deep thought. It went like that for a minute without her moving an inch from her place.

"Hello." Ember calls out, waving her hands. But all her attempts to get the ghost hunter's attention were in vain as she didn't move an inch from her spot. It was like she was frozen in time.

"Uh, Hello."

Still no response.

A small pang of hurt wells up inside of Ember.

"Fine. Be that way." She huffs, turning her away from the ghost hunter. "Why am I even talking to you?" She mutters.

"It's because you seek the attention you wanted when you were alive." A voice says.

"What the hell." Ember looks around the room.

"Behind you."

Ember turns around to come face to face with the master of time. "C-Clockwork."

"I'm glad to see that you remembered me." Clockwork smiles.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget the first ghost I met in the Ghost Zone?" Ember folds her arms. She then looks behind the ghost of time to see a green and black creature. She raises an eyebrow. "Who's the dog?"

"(Dog? There is a dog here?)" The large creature looks around the room. "(There is no dog.)"

"Uh?" Ember couldn't understand what the hell the large looking dog was saying as it was using a different language.

"Amber McLain-"

"It's Ember, Clockwork." She sighs. "Stop with your teasing. I know you knew I would say that, so why even bother calling me by that name?"

"...fine...Ember..." Clockwork starts, turning to his child form. He didn't say the truth that he can't see her future. But he will tell her eventually. "This here is Wulf. He'll help you escape from this man-made contraption."

"Finally. Thought you'd never say it. Get me outta' here."

Clockwork nods and makes way for Wulf to do his thing.

Wulf stands in front of the cell and raises his paw and claws, ready to strike. "(You might want to stand back a little.)"

"Huh?"

Clockwork then gestures for Ember to back away. She nods, understanding what he means and stepping back for one space. And once she was out of range, Wulf delivers a powerful strike, breaking the ghost shield as well as ripping the space around the cell and turning it into a glowing green of mass that is the Ghost Zone.

"Finally!" Ember steps toward the ghostly green light. But as she nears it, she suddenly stops. "My guitar! I can't leave without it."

"All will be returned once time has resumed to its proper state." Clockwork states, turning old .

"Okay...not sure what that means but, I'm gonna go find my guitar." Ember goes intangible, slipping through her cell. But as she turns tangible again, she was suddenly grabbed by a pair of large werewolf hands. "What the he-!"

Ember didn't finish her statement as she was suddenly thrown to the ghost portal Wulf created.

_**~Clockwork's Headquarters~**_

Danny wakes up with a start. The last thing he saw being the first thing that crosses his mind. He heaves a sigh, placing his hands to his face. After about a minute, when he has calmed down, Danny gets up from his bed and looks around the room.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asks no one in particular. The room was familiar with all the floating glowing green gears and the dark shade of blue metal contraptions.

'This room kinda looks like Clockwork's place. He must've brought me here when I was unconscious.' He thought.

Danny walks to an open door at the far left side of the room. It leads to a large spacy room with a long winding staircase that seems to float all the way to the top. A tall white pillar was in the middle of the staircase, following it and lighting the place with a warm glow. Like the room before, there were green clogs and gears floating all around. All were giving a ghostly glow.

"Wow." Danny says in awe. He turns to Danny Phantom and flies to the top all the while appreciating the scene all around him. "This is...cool." He smiles.

As Danny reaches the top and phases through the ceiling, he found himself in the room he knew all too well. It was the place where he, Sam, and Tucker accidentally teleported with Skulktech 9.9, as well as the time Danny asked Clockwork to let him stop the accident that made Vlad a halfa.

At the far side of the room were two floating screens showing the human world. One was a teen girl with strawberry blonde hair. The same girl he met earlier.

"Amber." Danny says. He then looks at the other screen. "What the..." He scrunches his brows as he walks towards it.

It showed an 8 year old boy with jet black hair. The little boy was none other than a young Danny himself.

"What?" Danny was confused. 'Why's Clockwork's screens showing a younger me?' He thought.

_Young Danny grins from ear to ear as he turns around. It was as if he saw someone he knew. He then runs toward it, jumping in joy._

Suddenly, the screen starts to fluctuate at the area where young Danny was looking up to.

_"I'm glad you're here." Young Danny smiles as he talks to the unknown figure. He then stretches his hand and reaches for it._

But the screen suddenly buzzes in black and white noises, shifting vertically as well a diagonally.

"What's going on?" Danny stares at the screen, waiting for it to resume, but soon he gets bored. Danny looks at the other screen. At the human Ember...or Amber as she was called.

Amber walks with a figure. But just like the other screen, Danny couldn't determine who it was as the area where the unknown figure was shifting all around, similar to that when the signal of a TV is low.

_"I don't know actually" Amber says, flipping and twirling her hair in a cute way._

'Wait! Did I just thought she was cute?' Danny thought, surprised that a kind of thought like that crossed his mind. 'Get it together Fenton. She's way older than you. There's no chance that...Oh man! Why am I even thinking about this?!' Danny shakes his head, fighting back a small blush wanting to appear.

_"I guess I won't attend." Amber continues. She looked sad. "It's just a-"_

The screen buzzes in black and white noises, similar to what happened at the other one. Danny was about to make a comment when all of a sudden, a voice screams around the air.

"-eeeellllllll!"

Danny turns around to the source of the voice to find none other than rock n roll princess of the Ghost Zone. "Ember?"

"Baby pop?" Ember looks at him with...relief?

'Why's she relieved to see me?' Danny thought.

Little did he know was that Ember now confirmed that the young Danny she saw was only a figment of her imagination. It was just a dream...a nightmare actually.

Wulf then appears on a slash-shaped portal. The same one that Ember came from.

"Wulf." Danny calls.

At the mention of his name, Wulf turns his attention to a smiling Danny Phantom. "(Friend. You are awake.)"

"(Yeah. Am wake.)" Danny says, speaking Esperanto. "(Am glad to see Wulf.)"

Even though Danny wasn't that good in speaking in Esperanto, Wulf appreciates it nevertheless. He gives Danny a toothy grin, running towards him and giving him a great big bone-crushing hug.

"Ah...can't...breathe...Wulf." Danny forces out. He then finds himself sitting on the ground as Wulf lets go of him.

"It's nice to see you're awake my young apprentice." A voice states.

"Clockwork." Danny says as he looks at the master of time coming out from a blue portal. "Where have you been? I remember us talking and-"

Danny was cut off as Clockwork holds up a hand. "I know Daniel. But-"

"Daniel?" Ember says as she stands up from the floor, completely cutting off what the master of time has to say. "You're name's Daniel."

"Yes Ember." Danny replies. "Why? Is there a problem?"

She raises an eyebrow and frowns. "No. I was just asking dipstick." Ember then looks at the time master. "Clockwork, why's he here?" She points a finger at Danny, not even looking at him.

Danny frowns. "How do you know Clockwork? And to answer your question, I'm here because Clockwork sent me here. The question should actually be, why are you here?" He says, stressing last two words.

Ember rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. She was really getting annoyed by his tone of voice. "Of course I know Clockwork dipstick. Every ghost in the Ghost Zone knows about him for like, their whole afterlives."

"Really?" Danny says. 'So how come I met him only when the future was in danger and not when I became a half-ghost? Maybe it's because I probably wasn't living in the Ghost Zone as I'm not a full ghost. Yeah, that's probably the reason...probably.' He thought. "So Ember, why are you here exactly? You haven't answered my other question yet."

Danny didn't expect the hard glare Ember suddenly gave him. Nor does he know why for the matter.

"Get this through your thick head Phantom. I don't take orders from anyone you hear. You're not my father nor my boss to order me around whenever you want." Ember says.

'Yikes. I've never seen this side of her before" Danny thought. "She's not like this even when I beat and suck her into the thermos, or even when we're having a playful banter for the matter. She's always cool and collected in her own fiery way. Not like this. This is all a different side of her.'

"Get it through your head that you don't...you don't..." Ember stops as she doesn't even want to finish her sentence.

"I...I don't...what?"

Ember closes her eyes. Her fists were trembling in anger and...sadness? 'Why am I feeling this way? I don't really know. I can't remember...why.' She mentally sighs. 'Just relax Ember. Just relax.' Ember takes a deep breath and lets it all out.

"Just forget it dipstick."

"Ember." Danny was now confused. 'What just...happened? Girls are so confusing.' He thought.

But what he didn't know was that Ember was confused at herself as well. Her reaction to the dipstick was so...so unlike her. She shakes her head again, calming herself.

'What was that all about?' Ember thought.

There was silence between the two. Ember was staring at floor while Danny was looking anywhere but her. Both weren't even paying attention to what they were looking at as both were in deep thought.

Wulf stays at a corner, not wanting to interfere in what looks to be like a lover's quarrel...for him anyway. Clockwork on the other hand was not happy. He knew all too well why Ember was suddenly not herself as the Ember from the past, Amber, should not have had such an event.

'Even with the small interaction Daniel had with her was enough to tip the balance to chaos.' Clockwork thought, changing from adult to his child form. 'One measly shift in the events can greatly change the future. The consequences of the two accidentally meeting in the past made young Amberline miss a ride that should have helped her get home in time.' He looks at Ember. 'The change from the past affected her in a way that may seem small at first, but would later become drastic in change. This all the more makes my plan dangerous than ever, especially when I can't see both of their futures. The clues to their past can't help either as everything will change once they interfere with time.'

Clockwork was then driven out of his thoughts as Ember heaves a sigh. "Clockwork, why am I even here?" She asks solemnly.

"I brought you hear to explain the events regarding you're interaction with the Fentons." Clockwork replies.

"I don't even want to remember what happened." Ember states, still with a sad tone. "I just want to forget everything that happened, particularly the experiments and that...weird dream."

Danny didn't react at first when Clockwork said the word Fenton and their interaction with Ember, lest he accidentally provoke her again. Instead, he just listened in on their conversation. But when he hears her talking about his parents experimenting on Ember, concern for the teenage ghost rocker washes over him. Even if she was an enemy, she didn't deserve any of whatever his parents did to ghosts. He's half-ghost himself.

"I'm sorry Ember." Danny suddenly blurts out. Sorry that they experimented on her. And sorry that he provoked her, even if he didn't mean it.

Ember didn't reply, but she at least gave him a nod. "Clockwork, I really need my guitar back." She says.

Ember didn't know why. But she was suddenly feeling down. Her attitude was so unlike her. 'I probably just miss my realm and hanging out with Kitty or the others, since I've been cooped up in what...a day in the dipstick's home.'

"You will get your possession in time." Clockwork replies, shifting to old. "But first, I have to instruct what the both if you need to do." Clockwork leads her to the two screens on his realm.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys :) I have a question. I'm wondering whether I should make things go faster, so I can get to the main story where Danny interacts with Amber, and Ember interacts with Young Danny. Or do you guys prefer with the pace I am writing the story, so I could stabilize them first in their respective period of time to get them on a solid foundation...did you guys get that? hahah lol :D**

**Anyway...it is rushed or not rushed, regarding the story anyway...**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter :)**

**I think I'm still not getting Ember right...I'm having a hard time capturing her personality. Could you guys, if possible, lend me a hand and give me some tips regarding her character :) Thanks :D**

**Also, I just wanted to share that I've finished watching all of the Danny Phantom episodes. I really liked 'Phantom Planet' :D It was a cool way to end the show. My favorite part was when all the ghosts and Danny made the Earth intangible.**

**What are your favorite episodes? :) Mine's still 'Fanning the Flames' :D 'cause, Ember's my fav character next to Danny XD haha**


	6. Chapter 6: Privacy

**AN:**

**Hey guys XD**

**Here's chapter 6, there's some fluff in here and I hope you like it XD hehe**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I'm sorry Ember." Danny suddenly blurts out. Sorry that they experimented on her. And sorry that he provoked her, even if he didn't mean it._

_Ember didn't reply, but she at least gave him a nod. "Clockwork, I really need my guitar back." She says._

_Ember didn't know why. But she was suddenly feeling down. Her attitude was so unlike her. 'I probably just miss my realm and hanging out with Kitty or the others, since I've been cooped up in what...a day in the dipstick's home.'_

_"You will get your possession in time." Clockwork replies, shifting to old. "But first, I have to instruct what the both if you need to do." Clockwork leads her to the two screens on his realm._

_**Chapter 6: Privacy**_

_**~Clockwork's Headquarters~**_

Danny walks toward the screens as well when he hears Clockwork telling Ember that he needs to instruct them first.

'I think Clockwork will show us the reason why he sent me and Ember here in the first place.' Danny thought. 'I know why I'm here. It's because I'm stuck in time. I still don't know why Ember's here. But I'm pretty sure that Clockwork knows what he's doing.'

Danny looks at the screens. They were buzzing in white and black noises. Clockwork holds up his staff and the screens turns back to normal as the noises slowly disappear. The 1st screen shows a scowling Amber sitting on a chair and doing what appears to be...homework.

Danny holds back a snicker when he sees her doing homework. He never imagined Ember would do something like that. Being a teenage rebel and all, Danny guessed that she dislikes school and academics along with adults and authority.

_"What is the metal used to recover copper from a solution of copper sulphate?" Amber reads, her brows scrunched up together. She unconsciously bites the tip of her pencil, and then drums her fingers on her desk. "Ugh, why do they make us learn these things? We won't need chemistry when working on a job...well, I guess scientists do. But I'm sure a rockstar won't."_

Ember was surprised when the screens showed her when she was still alive. 'Why the hell is Clockwork showing me this stuff? And why is it the part where I'm forced to deal with stupid academics?' Ember thought annoyed. She then faintly hears someone snickering from her right side. Looking at the source, she sees the dipstick looking at the screen with his hand on his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

"What's so funny dipstick?" Ember gives Danny a half-hearted glare.

Danny was startled, having been caught by the person he was laughing at. He then looks at Ember and gives her a sheepish smile. "Hehe, sorry about that, Ember. I never imagined you doing homework or school stuff." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Whatever." She crosses her arms. "It's only because we're forced to-" Her eyes then widen as Ember suddenly realizes what was happening. "Clockwork! Stop showing my life! That's private! Can't you see that the dipstick's watching?!" She yells at the master of time, flustered that Clockwork, the only ghost she respects, was showing her enemy her past life.

"What's wrong with seeing what you were like when you were human?" Danny asks.

Ember gives him a look that says, 'Are you stupid or something?'

Danny replies with a frown, crossing his arms.

Ember then points at the 2nd screen beside the one showing Amber. "Ever heard of privacy, baby pop?"

Danny then looks where Ember was pointing to see an 8 year old Danny minding his own business and...picking his nose.

Danny turns back to Ember with a slight blush on his face. "My lips are sealed."

Ember smirks as she won this round. 'Ah, it's good to win.' She thought, looking back to watch the 2nd screen.

Danny facepalms his head in shame. 'Ugh, this is so embarrassing, especially when you're enemy sees you picking your nose. What's even worse is that enemy was one of your crushes.' He thought.

Back when Ember McLain was booming with popularity, Danny had a small crush on pop diva. It only vanished when he learned that she was actually an evil ghost bent on mind controlling the masses for world domination.

Danny looks at Ember. She had her lips curved upwards in that usual smirk on her face. 'I guess her seeing me embarrassed brought her up from her down in the dumps mood. Then again, I prefer a smirk than a sad one. But a sincere smile on her face would be so much better to see, like the time when I met her human self.' Danny thought, smiling to himself.

"D-Dipstick." Ember suddenly says with wide-eyes.

"Huh?" Danny turns to the screen that Ember was looking at. And to his shock and utterly humiliating embarrassment, Danny sees his younger self taking out a booger and placing it into his...

Danny's jaw drops to the ground as young Danny eats the said booger. At the same time, Ember was having the time of her afterlife, much to the dipstick's embarrassment.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! T-That was-ppppffffttttaaaaAHAHAHAHA!" Ember couldn't help herself as she laughed at what she just saw. She holds her stomach, laughing and floating merrily like there's no tomorrow.

"Clockwork! Stop showing my life! That's private! Can't you see that Ember's watching?!" Danny shouts at the time master. He was blushing madly. He was as red as a tomato.

Clockwork inwardly sighs at the two teens, turning from child to old. He expected Amberline to act like this since she has no idea of her situation as of yet, but he at least expected Daniel to get serious with their current situation. 'I guess they're much alike as they both said the same thing.' Clockwork thought. 'Still, this is a serious matter. One that I can't fix by my own.'

He taps the floor with the butt of his staff. "Enough you two. I didn't bring you here to make fun of the other."

"S-Sorry Clockwork...ppffffttaahaha...but it was too funny to pass off." Ember says, wiping a tear away.

"Ember, please forget what you saw." Danny pleads.

Ember only grins evilly. "Now where's the fun in that, baby pop?"

Danny groans.

"Children, I need you two to listen in what I have to say." Clockwork interrupts.

"Children?" Ember raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are acting like children. Now look at the screens. Tell me what you see."

"You're showing me and baby pop's past." Ember answers.

"Yeah, I get why you're showing Ember's, Clockwork. But why are you showing mine as well?" Danny asks.

"It is not only you that was affected by that worm hole, Daniel, but apparently Miss McLain as well." Clockwork replies, changing to adult.

Danny's eyes widen as he puts two and two together. Ember being brought here by Wulf and Clockwork. The two screens showing a human Ember and a young Danny. And the scene he saw earlier with anomalies in both timelines.

'Ember's just like me! While I'm stuck in her timeline, she's stuck in mine!' Danny realizes. He then looks at Ember. He was alarmed by the situation. 'Not only is she stuck in time, but she's stuck with a younger me. A younger me that has no ghost powers whatsoever! What is Clockwork thinking? If I'm to meet up with her in the past, then that means that he'll probably tell Ember the same thing he told to me. To meet up with my past defenseless self!'

Ember looks at Danny. He was staring at her with this weird look all of a sudden. And it was really annoying the hell out of her. "Hey dipstick" She calls, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"H-Huh? What?"

"Am I missing something here?" She crosses her arms, floating up in the air as if she was the top dog around. "Answer me dipstick. What do you mean you know why Clockwork's showing my past? Which is by the way, completely PRIVATE." She gives the master of time a half-hearted glare, indicating that the last sentence was for him. Which also means that she hasn't yet dropped that issue with the time master.

Danny only sighs as he was trying to sort out his feelings with the sudden information that your enemy could easily waste you without you being there to prevent it. The only thing preventing him from freaking out was that his parents were there to protect him...he hoped.

"Why don't you ask Clockwork? He knows this problem better than I do anyway." Danny replies.

Ember frowns at being snubbed by the dipstick. "Fine." She mutters and gives a look at Clockwork that says, 'Please explain so I can get the hell out of here, get my guitar, and go home, because the person right next to me is completely pissing me off.'

Clockwork only nods, changing to his child form. He waves his staff, and a single sofa appears. "Have a seat." He says, gesturing at the two ghost teens.

Ember automatically sits down, feeling comfortably at home, while Danny hesitates to sit beside Ember.

"Daniel, why don't you have a seat?" Clockwork asks.

Ember gives Danny a look that says, 'No way dipstick. Get your own chair.'

"Clockwork, can't you just make another one for me to sit on?" Danny suggests.

"No, you will sit beside Amberline." Clockwork says, turning old.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that." Ember frowns.

Clockwork gives Ember a ghost of a smile. "Well, if you want me to call you Ember, then I suggest you let Daniel sit beside you as the sofa is made for two."

Grudgingly, Ember complies and gives room for Danny to sit on.

"Thanks Ember." Danny says.

"Whatever dipstick." Ember replies.

"Now then. I guess the first thing you need to know is that you two are stuck in time." Clockwork says.

Danny nods in understanding. While Ember, still being Ember, didn't react as every word that the time master said didn't seem to register in her mind.

"What do you mean that we're stuck in time, Clockwork?" Ember says, not getting the gravity of their situation.

"Hmmmmn." Clockwork touches his chin with his thumb and index finger, changing to his adult form. "I suppose that it will be much better if I show you."

With a wave of his staff, the screens disappear and were replaced by one large screen. It shows the usual Fenton's Ghost Lab located down on their basement. Only difference was that the Fenton Portal was missing. At the middle north was a steel platform with four metal binders placed near the four corners and a single one at the upper middle. Laying on the platform was a trapped Ember.

_"What the hell." Ember struggles from her bindings. She then stops. "Duh, I'm a ghost. I can phase through." She phases through and floats away, only for a beam to blast her at the back and bring her to her knees._

Danny watches the scene with interest as one by one his family appears. First his Dad with a gun pointed at Ember. And then his Mom shows up, holding Ember's guitar. But what surprised him was when his sister showed up. The Jazz Danny saw was younger than him for like, 6 years.

_"Mom! Dad! What's going on there?!" Jazz says as she gets downstairs._

_"Jazzipants, stay back! There's a dangerous ghost on the loose!" Jack stands in front of Jazz and shoots beams at Ember. Ember goes intangible with the rays phasing through her. She then charges toward Maddie, but Maddie evades and hits Ember at the back with her own guitar._

_"Hey!" Ember's eyes glow green._

Ember watches the scene as if she were reliving it all over again. The fight and everything, all were mind-blowing. And then it came, the part where she realizes that the dipstick's sister was like 10 years old, as well as the part where the dipstick's mother pins her to the ground with a very sharp blade pressed against her neck.

_"Don't move ghost or my blade will bathe in your ectoplasmic blood." Maddie threatens._

_"Mom! Ew! That's gross!" Jazz screeches._

_"Jazzie!" A shrill voice yells. "Where are you?!"_

Both Danny and Ember freeze in their seats as they wait for the said voice to come down and appear on the screen.

Ember was freaking out as so many things were going on inside her head. 'Why's Clockwork showing me this?! Isn't this all a dream?! Why was the dipstick so young?! What does all these things mean?!'

Danny on the other hand was wondering what would be Ember's reaction on seeing him young. He was also somewhat afraid if Ember would even blast a little boy. 'It's a good thing that Mom's there to protect Jazz and me.' He thought.

_"Danny, don't go downstairs!" Jazz replies. She then immediately clamps her mouth shut with her hands._

As Danny waits for his younger self to come down, he suddenly feels something gripping his hand. He looks down at the source to see, to his utter surprise and shock, that Ember McLain, the Ghost Zone's star teenage rebel princess of pop and rock music, was holding his hand! Danny Phantom's hand! The Ember McLain was holding his hand!

Danny blushes at the sight, all the while feeling funny things inside his stomach. But as he looks up at a scared Ember, he berates himself for feeling happy and giddy at the feeling he felt when Ember held his hand.

_"D-Dipstick." Ember mumbles before fainting all together._

_"Mommy, who's that?" Young Danny points._

Clockwork ends the scene as he clicks the button on the top of his staff. He then looks at the two teens, and particularly notices Ember gripping Danny's hand, as well as the blush on the said boy's cheek. A ghost of a smile appears briefly on his face.

Silence looms over the room. Not one of them dared to speak. But after a minute or so, Ember breaks the silence. "Clockwork. Why did you show my dream?" She says softly.

"That is it, Ember." Clockwork says, changing from child to old. "It wasn't a dream. It was real and you are currently in that year."

"You mean that that wasn't a dream?!" Ember says louder.

"Yes, it is just as I said. Should I repeat it again?"

Ember looks down and shakes her head. She heaves a sigh, and the grip she had on Danny's lessened. 'So the dipstick's mother was right. I'm in the year 2006.' Ember thought as she remembers her little chat with the ghost hunter.

"Do you now understand the gravity of your situation?" Clockwork asks.

There was a few seconds of silence before Ember nods and replies. "Why don't you just send us back to the year 2014?"

It was then Clockwork's turn to sigh, which was surprising for both teens. "As I told my young apprentice, my time abilities are nulled over the two of you."

"What? So what does that mean? That both baby pop and I are stuck in time?" Ember says, hoping that she was wrong. But that hope would soon be crushed as the time master delivers the bad news.

"Unfortunately Ember, I'm afraid so." He says, changing to adult.

"That can't be." Ember says, dejected.

When Ember looked sad again, a pang of sadness wells up inside Danny. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stand seeing Ember looking down so sad.

"Clockwork, there's a way, right." Danny says. "When you suggested that I should find Ember's...uh, human self, I figured that you had at least an idea on how to get back to our own timeline."

When Ember hears what Danny said, hope lights up inside her. 'Wait. Did baby pop just say he would find my...human self? Did Clockwork told the dipstick about me? Is that why he didn't look surprised when he saw me when I was alive?' She thought. She then looks at the master of time, waiting for his response.

"I do actually." Clockwork starts.

"Then tell us already." Ember says.

"I will. But first, I need to test out my theory first." Clockwork continues, shifting to his child form. "I need you both to hold hands."

"WHAT!" Both Danny and Ember shout and stand up at the same time.

A grin escapes the time master face as he sees the two blushing ghost teens. "Oh, is that a problem?"

"O-Of course that's a problem!" Ember yells. "I would never EVER hold baby pop's hand!"

"Then why are you holding his hand right now?" Clockwork points out.

"Huh?" Ember looks down at her right hand to see that Clockwork was right. She WAS holding the dipstick's hand. On the outside, Ember just freezes in place with her jaws dropped. While on the inside she was blowing things up in her mind. 'Why the hell am I holding baby pop's hand?!'

Danny, seeing her discomfort, places his right hand over hers and gently loosens her grip on his. "Don't worry Ember. I won't tell anybody. I know how you want to keep your badass image." Danny smiles.

Ember blushes at the dipstick's gesture and kindness. But what brought a tingle down on her stomach was that smile of his. "Y-Yeah, sure." Ember says, looking away. "Whatever dipstick."

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey, what do you think? I've been writing like a maniac X) Chapter 7 is on the way and probably the chapter where our main characters will go on their separate ways. Read & Review, and tell me what you guys think of this chap X) I wanted to at least give a DannyxEmber moment before they separate XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Time Masters

**AN:**

**Hey Guys! Here's an update! XD Are you guys happy. Got super bored this week. That's why I only updated just now X3 hehe**

**Anyway, I present to you Chapter 7**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I will. But first, I need to test out my theory first." Clockwork continues, shifting to his child form. "I need you both to hold hands."_

_"WHAT!" Both Danny and Ember shout and stand up at the same time._

_A grin escapes the time master face as he sees the two blushing ghost teens. "Oh, is that a problem?"_

_"O-Of course that's a problem!" Ember yells. "I would never EVER hold baby pop's hand!"_

_"Then why are you holding his hand right now?" Clockwork points out._

_"Huh?" Ember looks down at her right hand to see that Clockwork was right. She WAS holding the dipstick's hand. On the outside, Ember just freezes in place with her jaws dropped. While on the inside she was blowing things up in her mind. 'Why the hell am I holding baby pop's hand?!'_

_Danny, seeing her discomfort, places his right hand over hers and gently loosens her grip on his. "Don't worry Ember. I won't tell anybody. I know how you want to keep your badass image." Danny smiles._

_Ember blushes at the dipstick's gesture and kindness. But what brought a tingle down on her stomach was that smile of his. "Y-Yeah, sure." Ember says, looking away. "Whatever dipstick."_

_**Chapter 7: Time Masters**_

_**~Clockwork's Headquarters~**_

"If you two are done flirting, then I suggest you both hold onto each other's hands." Clockwork says, changing from child to old.

Danny and Ember blush and hesitantly hold each other's hand.

"Now, I need both of you to think that you will travel forward to the year 2014."

"How's that supposed to help?" Ember questions.

"Amberline Rose McLain, I need you to fully cooperate. So please, do not question me." Clockwork says with authority.

At hearing Clockwork using her full real name, Ember shuts up. Danny however, snickers at seeing her bend to authority, which he later regrets when Ember suddenly stomps her high-heeled skull boots on Danny's left foot. He gives her a glare which Ember only replies with a smirk.

Clockwork inwardly sighs at the two teens. They were acting like they don't even care. He taps the floor with his staff to get the teens' attention. When he got it, Clockwork continues with his instruction. "Close your eyes and think that you will travel forward to the year 2014. And no side comments this time." He adds the last part as he turns to adult.

Danny and Ember comply, so they won't make the master of time angry...if that's even possible.

At first nothing happened, and then after a few seconds, the space around them suddenly shifts and fluctuates, similar to the one Clockwork saw after Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail and Ember strummed a maximum charged power chord. The space around them moves in a circular pattern, much like a whirlpool is made when two water currents meet. A wormhole was being created. But just as it almost finishes forming, it suddenly shatters as it turns into a shockwave that blasts both Danny and Ember away from each other, hurling them to the opposite direction.

"Ugh." Danny groans.

"Ouch. What the hell." Ember hisses as she rubs her butt in pain.

Danny rubs his head as he stands up. "Clockwork-"

"Both of you stay in your respective place and try traveling again to the year 2014."

"Wha-"

"Just do it." Clockwork says, leaving no room for argument.

Danny and Ember did what was told. Then after a few minutes...nothing happened.

"I see." Clockwork mutters, turning to his child form.

"Uh Clockwork, what happened?" Danny asks. But his question was left unanswered as Clockwork was in deep thought. He had his hand on his chin as he stares at the area where the blast took place. "Uh, Clockwork?"

"Clockwork, don't you dare ignore us." Ember says annoyed. She floats to the time master.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm thinking." Clockwork waves her off.

"Fine." Ember huffs and crosses her arms.

"So what did you find out? Regarding that theory of yours." Danny asks.

Clockwork nods and then waves his staff. The couch that was blown away by the blast lifts and hovers to its place before it was blasted away. "Sit." Danny and Ember walk toward the couch and sit down, while Clockwork places himself in front of the two. "Did the two of you know what you just did?"

"Not really." Danny answers.

"Our eyes were closed." Ember says with a matter of fact.

"I see that." Clockwork deadpans, turning to old. "You two may not know it yet, but it seems that both of you can meddle with time."

"Come again." Danny says, confused.

"The reason why I couldn't see both your futures or control the time around is because you two...are like me."

Silence looms over the room as Clockwork's words settle down to two ghost teens. Clockwork eyes them both, waiting and wondering what their reactions will be as he changes from old to adult.

It was Danny that found his voice first. "W-What? What do you mean, Clockwork. W-What are you saying exactly?"

"It is exactly as I have said my young apprentice. Danny Phantom and Ember McLain are, what you can say, time masters. Just like yours truly." Clockwork gives them a ghost of a smile.

Silence looms over the room again as Danny and Ember realizes what the time master had just said.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Ember says with wide eyes.

"No, I am not joking." He turns to his child form.

"Clockwork, h-how's all this...possible." Danny says, still mindblown by the information he'd just heard. He still can't believe it. How in the world could Ember and him be...be like Clockwork?!

"I still not sure how this...event occurred, but from what I've learned, my guess is that the wormhole that sent you to the past somehow made the both of you exist outside of time."

"O-Outside of time. H-How?"

"As I have said, I have no clue to the mechanics on how a wormhole could change a being into something...more like me. Although from what I have seen, your time abilities seem different than mine." He turns to old. "Tell me, can you see the future?"

"I-I...don't know. I don't feel any different."

"I see."

"C-Clockwork." Ember says softly.

"Yes."

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us? Information that would totally shock our minds once more. 'Cause I think I would rather hear it right now than get mindblown once again later on." Ember says, looking down.

Danny could see that Ember was really shaken up. He could see that she was trying hard to compose herself and deal with the situation. Somehow, Danny felt the sudden urge to hug and comfort the rock & roll princess, which greatly confused him to no end. Danny mentally shakes his head and looks to the time master for him to see Clockwork giving Ember a comforting smile. He then floats to her and places his hand on her shoulder. Danny's eyes slightly widen as that simple act somehow calms the blue-haired diva.

'Does Clockwork and Ember have a past? They seem really close.' Danny thought.

"Don't worry, Amberline. This is all new to me as well." Clockwork says, turning to adult. Ember huffs and pouts. She didn't even berate Clockwork for calling her by her real name. Clockwork chuckles softly as he thinks of the time when they first formally met. He then backs away and looks at his young apprentice, then back to the ghost rocker. "To answer your question, I do have more information to tell you. But I don't think it would nowhere near shocking than learning that you two can be masters of time."

Ember looks up and gives Clockwork one of her rare and sincere smile. To say the least, Danny couldn't help but smile at the sight of seeing Ember smile. It was really a beautiful thing to see. He somewhat wished that Ember would give him one someday.

Danny mentally smacks himself on the head. 'Stop gawking at Ember, Fenton. I can't believe I just thought of that. What's wrong with me?'

"So are you gonna tell us or not?" Ember says.

"Patience, Am-"

"It's Ember."

"Ah, of course. How silly of me." Clockwork says dryly, changing from adult to child.

Ember rolls her eyes.

"Well then, let me first inform you that I can see beings outside of time."

"But you said-"

"Yes, I know. The only beings that I can't see outside of time are you two."

"So what does that make us?" Danny asks.

"It makes both of you...a special case. As I told you, this is the first time that this has ever occurred. So I need both of your cooperation."

The two nod.

Clockwork turns to his old form. "From our experiment earlier, I can conclude that you can create a wormhole or time portal, which is quite similar to my own."

"Wait, if the dipstick and I can create a wormhole, time portal, or whatever, can't we just create one and get back to our right time?" Ember says.

"If only it were that simple."

"What do you mean, Clockwork?" Danny says.

"You two cannot create a portal yet."

"But you said-"

"Yes, I know what I said Daniel. You two are really much alike." Clockwork comments.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny and Ember say in unison.

"Never mind." Clockwork inwardly sighs, changing to adult. "The portal the two of you created was unstable, resulting with it failing and exploding in your faces. But still, I can't be certain if the problem is your abilities or if that the two of you are in different time periods. I think it's probably the latter or maybe it's both." Clockwork mumbles the last part.

"Wait. Did you just say different time periods?" Danny asks.

"Yes. Individually, both of you can't create time holes."

"Wait, what. What do you mean individually?" Ember says.

Clockwork sighs inwardly. He was kinda getting tired of all the questions that the two were bombarding him. "In order for your new time abilities to work, you two must be close to each other, preferably touching each other's hands."

"N-No way." Ember says, wide eyed.

"Yes. Separately, your time powers won't work. You need to be holding Daniel's hand in order to use your ability." Clockwork changes to child.

"Thought you could do whatever you want with time did you?" Danny grins at Ember.

"What?"

"When you learned that you could time travel, you thought that with enough practice, you could use it any time you wish."

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Ember says, acting innocent.

Danny crosses his arms. "Oh please, it's so obvious."

"Oh, how so?"

"You're Ember McLain. What would Ember McLain do when she learns she has time powers?"

"Hmmmn, point taken."

"Knew it." He grins.

Ember huffs and crosses her arms. "Don't forget dipstick, you're on the same boat as me."

"I know. That's why we need to work together and create a time portal so that we can get back to our own time. Isn't that you're plan, Clockwork?"

The time master nods. "Yes, you are correct."

"But we can't create one yet, right." Ember says.

"Yes, I am glad that the both of you understand." Clockwork turns to old and snaps his fingers. Two screens appear. One was showing 16-year-old Amber, while the other was 8-year-old Danny.

"Ugh, Clockwork. Why are we at this again? Stop showing my private life to the dipstick." Ember says, exasperated.

Clockwork just ignores her and continues. "Wormholes have been appearing near your past selves. Particularly the timeline you are both in. See." Clockwork points out where there were noises near Amber and young Danny.

"The year 1972." Danny says.

"And 2006" Ember nods.

"Exactly." Clockwork turns to adult. "These worm holes have appeared on those particular times is because of you two. On those time periods you are anomalies that are not supposed to exist in that time. Time anomalies that attract those wormholes, thus they appear in that timeline, and in turn, appear to your past selves."

"Is that why you wanted me to find Amberline?" Danny asks.

Ember snorts.

Danny raises his eyebrows then continues, thumbing at Ember's direction. "And the same reason why you want her to find a younger me?"

Clockwork smiles and nods.

"So we get close to each other's past selves, then what? What should we do when we encounter that wormhole or whatever?" Ember says.

"Quite simple really." Clockwork says. "You just go near it."

"And."

"You absorb it."

"Really, we can do that?" Danny says.

"I thought that baby pop and I couldn't use our tine powers without touching each other."

"Yes. That statement is correct." He turns to child.

"Then what are you getting at, Clockwork?" Ember questions, getting annoyed.

"The two of you might be able to use your other time abilities without the other."

"Other time abilities." Danny says.

"Might?" Ember says skeptically.

"It's a possibility that you have other time abilities besides creating time portals as you two are technically, although not exactly trained, time masters." Clockwork smiles. "It's only a matter of time before you to discover your other time abilities."

"Wow." Danny says in awe.

"You said it, dipstick." Ember grins. "Ember McLain, the Ghost Zone's Rock and Roll Diva of Time. Or...or what about Ember McLain, the Ghost Diva of Rock and Time. Or how about Ember McLain, Queen of Rock and the Mistress of Time. Or, or-"

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Danny sweatdrops.

Ember just rolls her eyes. "You're just jealous that my title's way cooler than yours."

"I'm not jealous. Besides, Time Master Danny Phantom, Hero of Amity Park and Savior of Earth and the Ghost Zone is much more awesome and cooler than what you came up with." Danny says a matter of fact.

"Pft, Lame."

"No it's not. Yours is."

"Don't be such a sore loser, Phantom."

"I didn't lose. You did, McLain."

"Uh, did somebody whack you in the head or something, 'cause we're not really playing any games, dipstick."

"Same goes for you. Why did you assume that we're playing games?" Danny grins.

Ember smirks. "Duh, 'cause you lost."

"Well you uh...um..." Danny's grin falls. 'Uh...um...oh man, I can't think of any comebacks.'

Ember's smirk widens. She walks toward him, looking at him in the eyes. "Can't think straight when a totally hot girl stands near you."

Danny slightly blushes when Ember's face was four inches apart from his. His hand got all sweaty and his heart pounded quickly as they're eyes were locked in each other's gaze. It was then that Clockwork taps the floor, jolting the two teens into attention.

"Are you two done flirting?" Clockwork gives them a smile. He turns from old to adult.

"Huh?" Ember says confused. She then looks back at Danny to find herself only four inches apart from him. Ember blushes at how close she was to the dipstick. She didn't realize it until now. She quickly backs away, looking at the other direction. Danny on the other hand was looking anywhere but her.

Clockwork then coughs, getting the teens' attention. "As I have informed you, my time abilities are nulled over the two of you. That's why, Wulf-" He indicates Wulf. "-will send you back to your temporary time periods."

"(You can count on me my friends.)" Wulf says in Esperanto.

Danny smiles, while Ember just looks confused. Wulf then tracks out his claws and slashes a portal for them to travel to Earth. Danny and Ember walk toward it but stop as Clockwork calls out to them.

"Daniel. Amberline."

"Hey."

"Before you go, I need to warn you that you shouldn't meddle with time. As much as possible, don't abuse your presence in your time periods. Know that I am putting my trust in you." Clockwork changes to his child form. He then looks at Ember, giving her a smile. "Both of you."

Ember nods, smiling back. 'I may not look it, but I know when the right time to get serious.' She thought.

"Don't worry Clockwork." Danny says. "We won't fail you."

They turn around and head for the portal. And as they were about to enter, Danny whispers to Ember. "You ready for this."

"I was born ready." Ember replies back with a smirk.

Danny smirks as well. "I'm giving you mine too."

"Huh?"

Danny smiles. "I'm placing my trust on you as well."

To say the least, Ember was surprised that Phantom would even say that to her. To trust an enemy was like...a bad idea written all over it. Yet the dipstick just said it. He said he would trust her.

Ember looks away and nods slowly. She then looks at the portal ahead of them. "We need to work together to get back home."

"Yeah."

"If so-" She looks at him and smirks. "-then I'll be placing my trust on you too. Don't mess with my life. You got that baby pop."

"Ditto." He smirks.

_The two ghost teens walk forward and enter the portal. Two enemies side by side. Both were born in different times and both have lost their lives, or part of his life, in different ways. One was to be a hero, while the other was a rebel to the core. Time it seems has made these two meet. And time itself has made them the same._

_The master of time wonders if this was destiny. Time itself is a complicated thing. Who knows?_

_Only time can tell._

* * *

**AN:**

**So, what do you guys think? Next chapter we'll find our main characters in their respective times X) haha**

**Read & Review :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Monday

**AN:**

**UPDATE! XD HAHA. Sorry for being late. Busy preparing for Mother's Day :)**

**Anyway, I bring you a new chapter of "In Another Time". Hope you like this little chap :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Monday**_

_Monday. The day after Sunday. It is the day where the streets are busy the most. Men and women rise up early to go to work while their children get ready for the start of their classes. While most families help each other in their morning routine with the mother preparing for breakfast and the father and children helping in cleaning up, one family in Amity Park seems to be the complete opposite of it all._

_**~Monday 6:00 am - 1972~**_

The sound of an alarm could be heard inside a two-story house. The noise came from an open window at the top right of the building.

Bzzzt

Bzzzt

Bzzzt

Bzzzt

A groan could be heard underneath a pile a blankets. A lazy hand comes from beneath and tries to find the nearby noise that is the alarm clock. The hand pats its way to the beeping noise. But unfortunately, it couldn't find it.

Bzzzt

Bzzzt

Bzzzt

Bzzzt

A groan escapes again as the alarm annoyingly continues to beep. Having enough of this, the person underneath puts the pile of blankets away and switches the alarm off.

A young girl of 16 rubs her tired emerald green eyes. She stretches her limbs and shakes her head awake. After about a moment, she looks at her alarm to see that it was 6:02 in the morning. The girl sighs. "Monday. Another week for another fun day at school. Well, better start than never."

Doing her morning routine, she grabs a towel and enters the bathroom for a quick shower. After that, she dries herself up and puts her usual clothes, which consists of a white sleeveless button up blouse, a blue-grey skirt that slants to the left side, and a pair of black knee-high boots. She also wears a watch on her left wrist and a pair of amber earrings, just like her name was.

Amber McLain smiles at herself in front of her mirror. She grabs a white hairbrush and brushes her long strawberry blonde locks. She then takes a black ponytail on her desk and ties it to her hair in its usual style.

"You rock McLain." Amber grins. She then uses her brush as an imaginary microphone. "Tell me who do you love?"

She places both hands beside her mouth and chants with glee. "Amber, Amber, Amber, Amber."

She then gives a long bow to an imaginary crowd of loving fans. "Thank you, thank you Amity Park." She does a 'Sign of the Horns' gesture.

Amber smiles at her mirror for a moment. Then her eyes widen as she sees her alarm clock from the mirror. She turns around to look at it to find that it was already 6:43 am. "Oh this is not good."

Amber grabs her grey backpack and exits her room. She quickly goes down the stairs and enters the kitchen. Amber quickly prepares the family's breakfast, which only consists of her and her Mom...not including her Mom's douchebag of a boyfriend. Amber doesn't treat the guy as family. He's more like a parasite. And she hates his guts.

He's a lazy butt that is completely stuck inside their house. He doesn't try to help. Although the extra income is nice, but at home, he's completely useless. Plus, his attitude is irritating. He acts like he owns Amber and her Mom. He even suggested that he's her new father. But Amber doesn't want that. Not after their fight two nights ago.

She still can't believe how her mother could fall in love with such a guy. 'Probably because of his looks and charm.' Amber thought, sticking her tongue out as she fries an egg in one pan while frying bacon on the other pan.

Amber was used to multitasking since she was the only one moving around the house. Her Mom is always tired when she comes home after work. Her only source of comfort was her boyfriend. Sometimes they had a mother & daughter bonding time, which she really appreciates. She really loves her Mom. Even when she changed, a daughter will always be there for her mother.

Amber was content living like this. If her Mom was happy, she was happy. Even if there's a parasite lodge in their throats. Her Mom used to be a chain smoker and a drunkard when Amber's Dad died. She only stopped when Martin came to their lives. Amber was at least grateful for that.

She sets the table only for two, placing an egg and two bacon each for plate. Amber doesn't like eating at home, lest Martin annoy her, so she makes a bacon & egg sandwich to eat on the way to school.

She exits the house and runs toward the bus stop. She could see that the bus was already leaving. "Hey wait!" Amber waves her arms. "Wait for me!" But it was too late the bus leaves her behind.

Amber checks her watch to see that it was 6:55. She sighs as she thinks that she would be late for first period. Classes start at 7:00 am sharp, and her house is like eight blocks away from Casper High. She checks her watch again as it turns from 6:55 to 6:56.

"Well, it's just same old boring school. I'm sure nothing exciting would happen." Amber says as she jogs down the street.

_Little did she know that what await her in Casper High will change her life, either for the better...or for worse._

_**~Fenton Works - Monday 6:12 am - 2006~**_

"Danny, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Maddie says sweetly, gently nudging her son awake.

Big sleepy baby blue eyes lit up and greet purple ones. "G'morning Mommy." Danny yawns.

"Morning sweetie. Now up you go. Jazz is already downstairs eating breakfast."

"Okay Mommy."

Danny and Maddie head downstairs to the kitchen to find to their surprise that Jazz was hiding behind a chair, while Jack was battling evil ghost sausages.

"Mom, help!" Jazz yells as sausages hop toward her.

"Don't worry, I'm coming honey!" Maddie grabs a nearby broom and bats the sausages away from her daughter.

"Mom, behind you!" Jazz points.

Maddie quickly reacts and swats the attacks coming from behind. "Hiya!" She then karate chops them to the garbage can. "Jack! Use the Fenton Emergency Spray!" Maddie says, swatting more sausages.

"Kinda busy." Jack replies as he tries to untangle himself from the sausages.

While the kitchen was in a commotion, Danny stands at the door, watching his parents battle it out and Jazz trying to get the spray to knock out the animated sausages.

"Is it always like this?" A voice suddenly says.

"Huh?" Danny looks around. It was a female voice. But it wasn't his Mom's or Jazz's. "Hello. Is anyone there?"

"..."

"Huh?" Danny puts his arm forward and swats the air around.

"Stop that dipstick." Says the voice.

Danny yelps in surprise. Not just because of what he heard, but also because of what he felt. He had touched something solid in the air.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jazz runs over to him. It seems that the breakfast battle of the sausages was over.

Danny looks at the space where he felt something, and then back at Jazz. He only utters one simple word that turns the entire building, or should I say two certain ghost hunters, into a frenzy. "G-Ghost."

"Did I hear somebody say ghost?!" Jack booms.

"Danny. Did you see where it went?" Maddie questions.

Danny shrinks away from his parents as they bombarded him with questions. "I...uh...I..."

Jazz, seeing her little brother in need of help, steps up to defend him. "What kind of parents interrogates their own dear child?! You should be ashamed." She puts her arms protectively around Danny. "Come on little brother. I'll help you prepare for school." Jazz leads Danny away from their ghost obsessed parents to his room.

"Wow, I can't believe Jazz just said that to us?" Maddie says.

"Yeah, It seems un-Jazzie-like."

"Jack, Jazz is not a ghost." Maddie says a matter-of-fact.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Jack narrows his eyes. "A ghost might be mind controlling our daughter."

"Oh, you're probably right."

"You have got to be kidding me." A female voice interrupts.

"Who said that?!" Maddie yells, looking over all around.

"Oops."

"Ghost!" Jack yells.

"We've been breached!" Maddie says. "I'll set up the Fenton Ghost Radar. Jack, you get whatever ghost hunting equipment you can find. We'll split up and secure the area."

"Gotcha."

Jack and Maddie split up with Maddie going upstairs to their room, while Jack heads downstairs to the basement. While this was happening, a certain blue-haired rocker watches the scene unfold. She was invisible of course so she wouldn't be seen by her target and her would be captors.

'Weird family. Can't believe the dipstick could live as a half-ghost inside this house.' Ember thought. 'It's like a giant ghost trap inside here.' She floats around the room, still invisible of course. She looks around, searching for her guitar. She still hasn't found it. 'The dipstick's Mom must have thought I would come back for it." She thought grumpily.

As Ember was floating around, the door upstairs opens. Danny and Jazz exits the room and make their way downstairs.

"Mom, Dad! I'm gonna walk Danny to school." Jazz says.

"Okay sweetie! Do you both have your Fenton Ghost Repellent?" Maddie asks from upstairs.

"Ugh, yes Mom." Jazz replies dryly. She then takes Danny's hand. "Let's go Danny."

"What about breakfast?" Danny asks.

"It's okay. I'll just buy you some food on the way."

"Okay."

The two exit the building, leaving only Ember inside with the two ghost obsessed hunters.

"Maddie! I've found the Fenton Ghost KO and the Fenton Ghost Wrangler. Also, these other sharp and deadly ghost hunting equipment." Jack says.

Ember gulps at all the weapons that could possibly hurt or even kill her. 'I'm not going to stay here for these dipsticks to test their weapons on me.' She thought. And with that, Ember phases through the building and flies toward the two Fenton kids.

_But if she had stayed there for a few seconds, she would have found something that would spark her interest._

"And this new invention I found that I don't remember building whatsoever." Jack shows a small gun-like weapon with a dial at the side.

"Oh, that's the Ghost Blaster." Maddie says from upstairs. She then goes down the stairs with the Fenton Radar in her hands. "I based that off that ghost's weapon. You know, the one we captured and lost last Saturday."

_**~Casper High - Monday 6:27 am 1972~**_

"So you are an exchange student from Florida, Mr...uh."

"Phenton. Daniel Phenton. But everybody just calls me Danny." He smiles. "So uh, is everything set?"

"Almost. All I need now is your résumé and an official transcript." The woman says.

"Uh." Danny just stares at her, thinking how he would get himself those two requirements.

'What do I do?! What do I do?!' He thought frantically. 'Wait, I know!' Danny jumps from his seat and overshadows the woman.

"Now, there's got to be some samples here somewhere." Danny mutters as he uses the woman's body to find a sample résumé and transcript. He rummages through stack of papers and envelope until he found what he was looking for. "Aha!" Danny raises the sample above his head in triumph.

"Is everything alright Ms. Philips?" A man peeks behind a door from the other room.

"Uh, I-I'm fine." Danny rubs the back of his neck...or her neck. "I was just um...found my uh...my paper." Danny shows the paper in his/her hand.

"Are you okay? You're voice seems different."

"Oh ah *coughs* I uh...my throat is sore from uh...last night *coughs*."

"Oh, okay. Good luck with that." The man closes the door.

Danny sighs. "That was close." He says as he takes at seat. He then places the typewriter in front him and puts a paper on top. "Okay. Let's get this started." Danny copies words from the sample and types it as his résumé, all the while changing details for himself. After that was done, he types in his forged transcript.

"There. All finished." Danny leaves the woman's body and sits on his chair.

"Uh, what?" Ms. Philips rubs her head.

"Here's my résumé and transcript." Danny gives her the papers.

"Wha, oh." She takes the papers from Danny. She was still confused.

"Can I go to class now? Preferably where there's an Amberline Rose McLain." Danny says the last part quickly.

"Oh Amber." She says, still rubbing her head. "Her classes are with Mr. Lancer."

"Come again." Danny blinks. 'Did she just say Mr. Lancer?' He thought.

"Mr. Lancer. You're homeroom teacher. He's at room 303, and also your first subject for the day." She takes a small piece of paper and puts a stamp on it. "Here's your schedule. Just show this to him."

"Thanks." Danny takes the paper. He exits the registrar and climbs up the stairs until he reaches the 3rd floor. "Okay. Where's room 303?" Danny looks around and sees that it was three doors to the left. He walks toward the door and knocks.

"Enter." A voice says from inside.

Danny enters the room to come face to face with a very familiar face. "M-Mr. Lancer." He says with disbelief. The man in front of him really looks a lot like his own time's Mr. Lancer. Except that this one had mustache and a full set of hair.

"Yes, that's me. And you are?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"I uh...I'm an exchange student from Florida." Danny shows him his schedule with a stamp on it.

"I see. Well then, let's introduce you to your new classmates." He smiles. He then addresses the entire class. "Students, we have a new classmate. He's an exchange student from Florida. His name is..." He motions for Danny to continue.

Danny nods and steps forward. "Hi. My name is Danny. Danny Phenton." He smiles.

"Oh, he is so cute." A black-haired girl whispers.

"That punk. The dipstick doesn't look like much." Answers a buff guy with a black leather jacket.

"Jealous much." Says the blonde girl beside him.

"Shut up."

"Where do you think he lives?" Another whispers.

The entire class was now whispering about the cute looking new student. But Danny pays them no mind as his only focus was on finding a certain person. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found.

Danny frowns. 'Is Ember, I mean Amber, really in this class?' He thought.

"Now, now class. Settle down." Mr. Lancer says. "Mr. Phenton, why don't you take that empty seat over there." He points at a chair two seats from the fourth window.

"Okay." He walks toward his seat and sits down. Danny takes another look around the classroom. But to his dismay, none of them was Amber.

"Hey there handsome. Are you looking for me?" A brunette flirts him from behind.

"Uh." Danny quickly turns his back away from the girl. He hears her giggle. Danny mentally shakes his head. He wasn't here to flirt with girls way older than him.

"Let's continue with the attendance." Mr. Lancer says. "I'll just add you to the list Mr. Phenton." He says, writing Danny's full name on his attendance sheet.

Danny only nods, getting bored already since he really doesn't want to attend any classes. 'If Amber's not in this class, then I'm so out of here.' He thought, barely listening to any word the teacher was saying.

As Mr. Lancer was listing off every name, the door suddenly bolts open. Everybody looks at the panting strawberry blonde girl at the door.

"Did I...make it?" Amber pants. She was sweating. She looked like she was chased by a rabid dog.

"Almost. Just two names late." Mr. Lancer says.

Amber closes her eyes and sighs.

"But since you're already here, I'll give you a leeway." Mr. Lancer smiles.

Amber looks up, surprised. Usually Grandpa, as Amber had dubbed him, wasn't keen on giving leeways. 'Is there something special today?' Amber thought.

"Take a seat Ms. McLain."

"Uh, okay." Amber walks toward her seat. It was the one near the fourth window. She sits down and sighs. 'Today is gonna be another boring day.' Amber thought lazily, her cheek resting on her right palm.

_Little did she know that her cure to boredom was looking right at her. She wasn't aware that a pair of eyes was locked onto her._

"Hey Amber."

"Huh?" Amber blinks as she hears someone mentioning her name. She turns to her left to see a raven-haired boy with baby blue eyes.

"Hi there. You remember me." Danny smiles.

* * *

**AN:**

**What do you guys think? Next chapter we'll see Amber & Danny interact :)**

**"Read & Review" The review button is only inches away. So don't hesitate to give one.**

**Love you my dear readers X3**


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Prank Won't Hurt

_Previously..._

_"Hey Amber."_

_"Huh?" Amber blinks as she hears someone mentioning her name. She turns to her left to see a raven-haired boy with baby blue eyes._

_"Hi there. You remember me." Danny smiles._

_**Chapter 9: A Little Prank Won't Hurt**_

_**~Casper High - Monday 7:07 am - 1972~**_

Amber's mouth falls agape as the boy in front of her was the same boy she met last Saturday. "Y-You."

"Glad you remembered me." Danny grins.

"What are you doing here?"

"School." He shrugs. 'Although the real reason is you.' He thought. 'Wow, I can't believe how romantic that sounded.' Danny mentally shakes his head.

"I can see that." She says dryly.

"You missed my introduction earlier. I'm an exchange student from Florida. My name's Danny Phenton." He gives her his hand for a hand shake.

Amber takes it. "Oh, I'm Amber Mc-" She stops as she suddenly realizes something.

"Amber?" Danny looks at her in confusion as her grip on his hand suddenly tightened. "What's wrong?"

"Who are you really? And how do you know my name?" She eyes him warily.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I don't remember ever telling you my name." Then Amber's eyes widen. "Wait, are you a stalker?"

A bead of sweat drips down Danny's forehead. "What? No. I-"

"Mr. Phenton. Ms. McLain. I hope I'm not intruding in something important. But as we see that this is my class, I suggest you keep your teenage courting business after."

"What?!" Amber exclaims.

"You're so fast McLain. Can't believe you already got your grip on the new guy. Didn't know you had it in you." A brunette girl sneers. The same brunette that tried to flirt with Danny.

"What are you talking about Veronica?"

"Oh don't be so dense dipstick." She points at Amber and Danny's joined hands.

Amber blushes massively and quickly removes her hand from his. It was then followed by the class laughing at Amber. Danny on the other hand was having a déjà vu of the time Ember gripped his hand.

"Now, now class. Quiet down. This is an English class, not a circus. You get it. Circus. You know, because there are clowns in it, and they make you laugh at their jokes. Anyone. No...oh never mind." Mr. Lancer sighs as nobody got his joke. "Let's continue."

As the teacher continues with his lesson, Veronica leans toward Danny and whispers. "Don't hang around with loser McLame over there. Hang out with us populars instead." She smirks, thinking that she had captivated the boy's attention.

Unfortunately for her, Danny wasn't at all interested. "No thanks." He turns his back away from the popular stuck up girl, never regretting that his decision might make him some enemies soon.

"Tch. Fine then loser." Veronica retorts.

Danny just shakes his head. He looks at Amber and frowns. She had a sad look, something that Danny didn't ever like to see. Amber seems to notice his stare as she gives him a hard glare. She then looks away, her sad expression turning into a cold one.

Danny just sighs. 'We only met for a short time, and now she hates me. She's just like Ember...I mean her future ghost self...as they are technically the same person.' He thought. 'I wonder if Ember's having more luck in befriending a younger me. I hope she doesn't do anything reckless or stupid.'

_**~Casper Elementary - Monday 9:45 am - 2006~**_

Danny was having a mini heart attack as he sees weird things happening around. First it was the voice he heard at home and the solid thing he touched. Then his sandwich that Jazz brought him mysteriously got bite marks. And then at school, he could swear he saw his pencil float.

"Are you okay?"

"Wha?" Danny jumps slightly. He turns to his right to his see his best friend looking at him. "D-Don't do that Tuck."

"Danny, what's wrong?" 8-year old Tucker Foley asks.

Danny lays his head on his desk and sighs. He could then hear someone snickering behind him. He quickly turns his head to find no one there but his classmates. They looked at him curiously. Danny looks away and turns his attention back to the teacher, Mrs. Lori. She was teaching them mathematics, and it was dead boring. But even though her subject was boring, the teacher was nice and sweet, so that counts as a plus. Although Danny's usually listens to the teacher, right now his mind is on something else.

Danny looks at his pencil again, and it was still moving around on its own. He gives a soft whimper. He was really scared. His parents always told him that if something bad and spooky happened, then that something is a ghost.

'A ghost. There's a ghost that's moving my pencil.' Danny thought. 'Mommy always says that if I ever see one, I should run away and hide. But I don't... see one.'

Slowly, Danny moves his hand to get the pencil. As his hand nears, it stops moving. Danny grabs the pencil. He looks around, waiting if anything would happen.

Nothing.

Danny sighs. Then suddenly, something grabs his hand. Something he can't see, but he definitely can feel. "Aaaaaaaaaaagggghhhh!" Danny jumps away and falls on the ground, his seat tumbling down with him. Everyone looks at him curiously, and some laughed at his expense. Tucker stands from his seat and helps him up.

"Dude, what happened?" He asks worriedly.

"Daniel, are you okay?" The teacher says.

"I...I..." Danny stutters. He looks down and begins to cry. "I...I don't know. I-I'm scared."

The teacher gives him a hug, comforting the little boy. "It's okay Daniel. It's okay." She says, patting his back. "Do you need anything?"

"I-I want my Mommy. I want my Dad and Jazzie."

"Okay. Okay. I'll call your parents. Let them know, okay." She smiles and wipes his tears. "Don't cry Daniel. Don't cry."

Danny slightly nods. Tears still dripping down his now red cheeks.

"Class, I need to leave the classroom for a while, so please be on your best behavior and behave. I won't be long." She says.

"Mrs. Lori." Tucker calls.

"Yes Tucker."

"C-Could I come with. You know, keep him company and make sure he's alright. He's my best friend." Tucker says with hopeful eyes.

"Of course Tucker." Mrs. Lori smiles. She then holds Danny's hand. "Let's go Daniel."

As the three leaves the classroom, the students quickly get into their own world as they talk about what had happened to Danny. How weird he was today, and how spooked he looked. It was like he'd seen a ghost or something. Eventually, the children's topic changes as they talk about games or dolls, TV shows, and music. Typical little children.

All of them were enjoying their free time expect for one certain ghost who was now feeling slightly guilty and stupid for pranking an innocent little boy. Ember McLain, Ghost Zone's pop & rock diva princess and now Little Kid Cry Maker, was thinking of apologizing. Her actions were kinda guilt tripping her. But the idea of showing up and saying sorry to the little dipstick was making her think otherwise.

'Besides, this was a great way to get back for all the times Phantom has put me through.' Ember thought, trying to believe that her statement was justified. 'It was just a little prank. Nobody got hurt...well except for him. Possibly will scare him for the rest of his life, traumatizing the child with the fear of the unknown coming to get him. Yep...not really my problem...yeah...' She then heaves a long sigh.

Right before they separated, Phantom's deep etching words ring fresh in her mind._ "I'm placing my trust on you as well." _

"I'm such a huge jerk aren't I?" She mutters under her breath. She then sighs again. "When did I get so soft?"

Ember phases out of the room, wandering around the school. She never attended this school when she was young. It was new to her, although the place looks similar to her former high school. Ember wanders around the hallway until she spots a raven-haired boy that is Danny Fenton.

She flies toward him and floats from above, watching him as he sniffs. His teacher, Mrs. Lori, wipes away the snot coming out of his nose with a handkerchief. Ember looks at the woman with curiosity. She was kind, so unlike her teachers when Ember was young. They never paid any attention to her or even spare her a thought. Even when she scratched her knee or felt sad, the adults were never there to comfort her. The only ever adult, or young adult actually, that cared about her was the school nurse. A 20-year-old woman. She was young and was also very kind. The dipstick's teacher kinda reminds Ember of that kind woman. They were similar. Not just in their character, but their features as well.

"Wait here Daniel." Mrs. Lori says. "Tucker, you stay with him, okay."

Tucker nods. "Okay." He sits down on a bench beside Danny as the teacher enters the room near it.

'The phone must be inside.' Ember thought. She looks down at the dipstick and inwardly sighs as she sees him sad. His cheeks were red as he blows his nose with the handkerchief the teacher lent him. 'Ugh, nice going McLain. You really screwed up. Pranking mini-dipstick and making him cry is just plain wrong.' She sighs inwardly again. 'Clockwork just said to find him and absorb whenever a wormhole shows up. Which by the way is unlikely as I haven't even seen a single one appear since I found him.'

Ember looks at the dipstick again, seeing him talking with his friend with the red beret. She wonders what she should do to make a wormhole appear so she can get this over with and get the hell back home. Ember really has little to no patience.

'Okay, Clockwork said that the wormholes appear in this timeline is because of the time anomaly here, which is me by the way.' Ember thought. 'But I haven't seen a single one since I got here. What am I doing wrong? Should I change time to make them appear?' She looks at the raven-haired boy. 'Should I...should I interact with little-baby pop. Clockwork said that I should find him, but maybe...'

Ember makes up her mind as she flies into the techno geek beside mini-dipstick, overshadowing him. But as she was about to make a conversation, the door suddenly opens and Mrs. Lori appears.

"Daniel, I've called your parents to let them know that you're alright. They're coming and are on their way to get you." She says, smiling.

Danny nods. "Where's Jazzie?"

Mrs. Lori ruffles the boy's hair and says. "She's coming. I've already notified her teacher."

Just as that was said, Jazz appears around a corner and runs toward her little baby brother. "Danny!"

"Jazzie!" Danny jumps from his seat and hugs his sister.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." He says, wincing.

Jazz notices the wince and gives Danny that look. "Danny, what have I told you about keeping secrets from me?"

Danny heaves a sigh. He then shows Jazz a small bruise on his right elbow.

"Daniel, why didn't you say something?" Mrs. Lori asks.

"I-I'm sorry." He looks down.

Ember sees the bruise and feels guilty all over again. 'Ugh, this sucks.'

Mrs. Lori just sighs. She looks the two Fenton kids then at Mr. Foley. "Tucker, you should go back to class."

Ember frowns with her brows knit together. She doesn't want to leave as she was still overshadowing mini-dipstick's techno geek friend. "B-But-"

"I'll be back once I make sure these two are safely with their parents, okay."

Ember just huffs and leaves the boy's body, overshadowing the teacher instead.

"What? Huh?" Tucker rubs his head, confused all of a sudden.

Ember coughs. "You were about to go back to class."

"Huh, oh." Tucker shakes his head. He then looks back at Danny. "Bye Danny."

"Bye Tuck."

As the Tucker leaves the area, Ember faces the two Fenton kids. "Um...uh...you two-" She points at the two. -let's go outside."

"Are you okay Mrs. Lori?" Jazz asks.

"Huh?"

"You're voice kinda sounds...off."

"Oh, um...I just had a drink-" Ember stops and comes up with another excuse. "I mean my throat hurts because I sang all night long, and I drank...some soda just now. Yeah, soda...not those adult drinks that you little children are not allowed to drink...'cause it's for adults only...and not for kids like you..."

Jazz and Danny just look at her.

"Oh never mind." Ember mentally smacks her head. 'Kids are really so easy to manipulate. So say the wrong things to them, and they might try emulating it. Okay, why do I even care what happens to them?' Ember thought.

_"We need to work together to get back home."_

_"Yeah."_

_"If so-" She looks at him and smirks. "-then I'll be placing my trust on you too. Don't mess with my life. You got that baby pop."_

_"Ditto." He smirks._

'Oh right. That's why.' She thought as she remembers her talk with the dipstick.

As they exit the school, the space around them suddenly shifts. The kids never noticed it, but Ember saw them. They were just as clear as day.

"Finally." Ember mutters. She walks toward it.

"Mrs. Lori, where are you going?" Jazz asks.

Ember stops and turns around two face the dipstick's mini-sister. She then realizes that she was still overshadowing the teacher named, Lori. She leaves the woman's body and turns around to face the wormhole, only for it to mysteriously disappear. 'Huh? Where the hell did it go?!' She thought annoyed. As she turns back to face the three, Ember was suddenly pushed back to the ground as a solid thing smacks her in the gut. She groans and tries to see who the hell attacked her. It was impossible as she was still invisible.

"Put your hands up in the air you imperceptible ectoplasmic manifestation of post-human consciousness!"

Ember groans as she recognizes that voice. She looks up in the sky and sighs as the she was found by the two people that she liked to see the least. 'Ugh, is this my punishment for my prank on little-baby pop earlier? You really screwed up McLain.' Ember thought.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. I've been busy and I don't think I can continue with the one update for once a week quota. Anyway, I think I need a break from fanfiction. But don't worry, I'll be updating the story. I just don't know when. :P**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**


End file.
